Zachary Sparkle: TD's Children
by The Terror of Dimensions
Summary: Zach has always been curious about TD's previous families before his mother Twilight Sparkle. So when he finds a magic journal that suggests some of TD's children are still alive, he embarks on a journey beyond Equestria and beyond Equus to find his half-siblings. His only hope is that they aren't hostile towards him... [Rated T for safety. Technically a multi-crossover]
1. Prologue

**NOTE: It is recommended that you read _TD's Adventures in Equestria_ and _Joy Star: The Final Days_ before reading this story to fill in some details that Zach isn't filling in...**

* * *

My name is Zachary "Chaotix" Sparkle, son of Princess Twilight Sparkle and the human known as TD, the Terror of Dimensions; the most powerful being in all of existence.

The story behind my father is one that can be complicated, but also sad to hear. For hundreds of thousands of years outside Equestria, he was simply known as a villain who desired to have all worlds submit under his rule. None could rival his power and it was only by earning his respect or by discovering his weaknesses that he was ever truly defeated. Even so, he refused to give up until all worlds had suffered under him.

And then came the day when he attacked my homeworld: Equus, or more specifically, the land of Equestria.

When my father arrived in Equestria, it was with the intention of enslaving the pony race and destroying our world. He very nearly succeeded multiple times, but each time there was something standing in his way. The first time it was because he was forced to abide by a personal code he had established with himself, but every other time it was because of my mother. Early on, my father found it impossible to try and end her life, for he was too attached to her. One of his attacks almost cost her life and it devastated him into defeat. From that day onward, he began the slow process of reforming himself and making amends to her world.

In between the time before that final attack and his reforming stage, my father and mother discovered their love for each other and married about a year or two later. Not long after, they were blessed with their first child, a combined incarnation of their two forms of magic; Friendship and Chaos.

That child was me.

Physically, I grew up like any normal pony, but mentally I matured at a much quicker rate, learning to walk/fly when I was barely a year old and speaking properly half a year later. By the time I was five, I might as well have been an adult in the body of a young colt. Our family had also increased in size since then, with first my own treasure, a Timberwolf named Plank whom I raised since he was a cub when I was three, and then my adoptive sister, Diana, a unicorn who was the only survivor of an attack on her village conducted by a resurrected King Sombra. My dad has made an entire story of his time in our world that could explain in better detail, especially since I'm forced to skip ahead to save time.

Throughout my years as a child, I had heard all about the stories my father would share on occasion about his years as the villain, including a few about some other families he had before my mother. I assumed that most of them had died out by then, but I was proven wrong when my dad traveled to an alternate Equestria to save the life of another human; Joy Star, adoptive son of Princess Celestia, and Prince of Equestria. On one of his encounters in that universe, he discovered a child of his that had survived; my half-sister, Mimi, who came from a race of shapeshifters. After her appearance, I became curious as to whether more of my dad's families still existed. But my hopes were slim and I gave up on any hope of such a reality.

Until the day when a simple pest problem (sorry Uncle Chuck and Aunt Pinkie!) caused me to stumble upon a magic journal that would change my life forever...


	2. Starting the Journey

**And so it begins. Zachary is about to take part in a journey that will change everything.**

 **I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

"Get out of here!" Zach shouted at the Changeling that had invaded his father's lab at the Castle of Friendship. Although, invade was being generous. It was more like breaking and entering with the intent of messing around with the dangerous chemicals that Zach's father, the Terror of Dimensions or TD, had created in the hopes of completing some kind of major projects from his past. Only unlike his past years, he hoped to create these concoctions for good.

If only the Changelings from his Uncle Chuck's hive would take the time to understand how dangerous the lab truly was. The Changelings from this hive were unique among most Changeling hives, capable of an omnivorous diet, pulling up disguises at an early age, and even having a "default" disguise which many of their outer features were designed to include. Each member of the hive had a colored mane and wings of the same color, the former of which would be a visible feature in their default disguise minus a series of holes that was typical of most Changeling appearances. The Changelings of this hive were rather peaceful in nature, but if there was one thing they knew how to do best, it was be a nuisance to anyone who tried to keep them out of a restricted area.

"Shoo!" Zach shouted again as he pulled put a can of bug spray and sprayed its contents at the pony-like insect, who was currently flying above his head. His aim was true and the Changeling howled in pain and irritation, falling out of the air and onto the floor.

"You hit my tongue!" the Changeling hissed, "I'm never gonna get that taste out of my mouth!"

"Relax," Zach stated bluntly as he showed the creature out with no further resistance, "It'll wear off eventually. Until then, I suggest you keep your distance from this place."

The Changeling grumbled, but left without any further trouble. Zach sighed with relief as he walked back into the lab to make sure nothing had been stolen or messed up. Thankfully, only a few shards of glass could be seen on the floor as evidence of the Changeling's visit. Zach sighed and a glow from his wings the glass was swept up by a floating broom and dustpan. With a final sigh of relief, Zach started to leave the lab... and stopped when he noticed a section of the wall near the door was moved aside a bit as if it was hiding a secret compartment. Curiosity hit Zach as he approached. Taking a deep breath, he pushed against the wall and it slid aside to reveal a small compartment that held a single object: a book.

"What's a book doing in here?" Zach wondered as he pulled it out from the secret storage room. The book was a solid black color with an eerie light shining dimly at the center of the cover. It was clearly a magical book, as Zach could feel torrents of magic reflecting off of the book like a bad heatwave. Now thoroughly curious, Zach slowly opened the book. But instead of coming to the first page, like he expected to happen, it opened up at its center and a light glowed from it. Zach was startled, but was even more so when he heard his father's voice speak from the book like some kind of ghost.

 _"It's been ages since I've seen my own children again. After leaving them all those years ago and ending up with Twilight, I though I'd never see any of them ever again. But the greatest thing occurred when I revisted the world of Prince Joy Star. One of his assailants, while forced to do her job unwillingly, happened to be the daughter of one of my past sweethearts, Nyx. My daughter, Mimi. It's made me... curious of the others."_

There was a pause, as if a recording had ended, then the voice continued, clearly speaking from another entry in the journal.

 _"So it is true! My children may yet live still. This journal is seemingly attached to their lifelines. Why didn't I see it before? The children of The Terror of Dimensions live on! Or at least some of them do. The journal's been quiet lately. With the exception of Mimi, it's given me no indication about the others; only that some of them are still alive, and even then, some have an unknown status. I just wish I could find them, make things right for them all. But I have Twilight to worry about. The Nameless One is still out there, and I need to make sure that he is destroyed for good. He is not taking another life from me... not this time."_

The voice ended in an echoed whisper as Zach sat in silence at what he had heard.

 _My dad's previous families, my half-siblings... they're still alive?_ he thought to himself, _Did Dad know about this all along?_

Zach had seen and heard some crazy things in his days, but this was probably the biggest one he had heard yet. His siblings, the ones he had never seen before, ones born long before he ever came to be, were still out there in the vastness of time and space; scattered throughout different worlds and dimensions. And his father had not seen them since his time as a villain.

 _He wants to set things right, but he's scared to leave Mom and Equus open to a possible invasion,_ Zach said to himself, _Why didn't he tell any of us? We could've helped..._

Zach sat down on the floor as he pondered what to do. He puzzled and puzzled over it, and finally came to a decision.

"I'm going to find them, and make this right again," he said aloud. He looked around and found something that he knew he'd be needing: a saddlebag with a pattern in the shape of his Cutie Mark stitched on it. Using his magic, Zach levitated the bags onto his person, tying it in place and placing the book inside. He then gathered some potion-making ingredients from a large crystal cabinet nearby and placed them in the bags too. Once that was done, he quietly trotted out of the lab, making sure to lock the door when he left.

Not noticing the large Timberwolf on the other side of the lab's single window who had heard everything.

* * *

"Have anypony seen Zach today?" Diana asked a group of Changelings outside the nearby hive. She had not seen her brother come by the castle for lunch time, and it was starting to worry her a bit.

"Last I saw was him chasing Centipede away from the lab," one said nearby, "Maybe ask him if he's in the mood."

"I haven't seen him," Sterling's voice said before falling down out of a tree near Diana. He shook his head a little bit, regaining his composure. "Not recently anyway."

Diana nodded, then asked, "How about your sisters? Maybe they've seen him?"

"I can tell you I haven't," Sweet Tooth said, gracefully jumping out of the same tree. "Sugar Plum maybe. She's somewhere in the hive."

"Then that's where I'm going," Diana stated bluntly, trotting into the depths of the hive. She stopped only briefly at one point to ask for directions.

"Where is Sugar Plum?" she asked one of the guards.

"Check the royal home," One guard pointed west, where the Pie family lived.

Diana nodded in thanks and continued on until she came to a chamber that she could only assume was the royal home.

"Sugar Plum?" she called, "It's me, Diana. I need to ask you something."

A door opened, and Sugar Plum walked out.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Have you seen Zach today?" Diana asked. "He isn't at the castle."

"I think I saw him..." Sugar Plum nodded. "I didn't ask where he was going... it looked important though."

Diana was about to ask more, but then a howl from outside the hive interrupted her, one she recognized well.

"It's Plank. He's calling us, and he seems to be making it sound urgent," Diana explained. "Come on!"

She ran back down the corridors of the hive towards the howling. The three Pie siblings followed as well, chasing after her.

"Maybe someone fell down a well!" Sterling suggested.

"What well is anywhere near here?" Sweet Tooth rolled her eyes.

"The one at Aunt Applejack's farm." Sugar Plum said as they ran. "But that's on the other side of town too..."

Outside, they found the Timberwolf in question, barking earnestly.

"Not too fast, please," Diana said to the Timberwolf as if he was capable of speech, "It's hard to understand you when you speak that fast."

This made Plank slow down and he started barking a bit slower, coupled with a few whines and growls.

"What's he saying?" Sweet Tooth asked.

Diana listened for a moment longer, then she seemed to be in shock.

"He's leaving Equestria!?" she shouted aloud. "Why?"

"Maybe there's better real estate in other worlds. Great business opportunity!" Sterling spoke up.

"Sterling, please. Adults talking," Sweet Tooth said flatly.

Plank gave a few more barks and growls, then Diana gave him a pat.

"Thanks Plank," she said, "Go tell Mom and Dad. And make sure to tell them that there may be a few... others leaving as well."

Plank gave a silly salute with his paw, then ran off to the Castle of Friendship. Diana then turned back to her friends.

"Zach's leaving Equestria to find our siblings," she stated. "And he's not leaving without me."

"Wait? There's _more_ of you?" Sweet Tooth asked.

"Half-siblings," Diana explained, trotting towards the Everfree, "Children Dad had before arriving in Equestria." She looked over her shoulder. "You coming?"

"What are mom and dad gonna say?" Sweet Tooth asked nervously.

"Mom would probably say: 'Oh my sweet little babies all grown up and going on an adventure! I'm so excited and super nervous!', and then Dad would say: 'Why are you going? They aren't your siblings.' Which is just his gruff way of saying he'd be worried about us," Sterling explained.

"I wasn't really asking Sterling," Sweet Tooth said flatly.

"Well, it's now or never!" Diana called, increasing her pace to a gallop.

"I'm sure someone will cover my shifts for me." Sterling said. "We pick now."

"We?" Sweet Tooth asked.

"I know I'm going," Sugar Plum agreed.

"Going once!" Diana shouted back, inching closer to the treeline of Everfree.

"We're coming!" Sugar Plum called as they ran after her.

* * *

Zach may have been determined to leave before, but he was starting to have some doubts about the journey now. He hadn't told anyone that he was leaving and it made him feel guilty. Especially regarding Sugar Plum.

"What am I thinking?" he scolded himself, "Just disappear out of the blue without saying goodbye? What kind of friend does that, let alone coltfriend in the one's case?" He sighed as he turned back to Ponyville. "Better say goodbye first."

It was at that moment that Diana, Plank, and the Pie kids ran into him.

"Found him!" Sterling hollered.

"We all found him, numbskull." Sweet Tooth rolled her eyes.

"Guys?" Zach was surprised, but also glad he didn't have to return to Ponyville, "What are you doing here? I mean, congrats for finding me as I was on my way over to you. But still, huh?"

"Lassie helped us out," Sweet Tooth pointed to Plank, who looked at her with a confused expression in regards to the name.

"No Sweet Tooth, you must remember, technically we're part Canadian citizens, so The Littlest Hobo helped us out," Sterling corrected.

"I preferred Lassie," Plank suddenly spoke in a female voice. As startled as the group was, they were even more surprised when the Timberwolf's image shifted into a sea-blue female pegasus. Although it was one of many forms she used, Zach and Diana recognized her immediately.

"Mimi?!" they both exclaimed with surprise.

"Where's Plank?" Zach asked.

"Picking up a straggler," the pegasus in question replied, then smirked. "Did you really think you'd be able to leave without my knowing, brother?"

"What the...?" Sterling remarked.

"Who in the...?" Sweet Tooth added.

"Oh, right!" Zach looked to his friends. "Everypony, this is Mimi. One of my otherworldly siblings. She's from a race of shapeshifters."

Mimi gave a kind smile. "Sorry to scare you like that."

"It was just... unexcpeted." Sweet Tooth admitted.

"Like Sterling and Sweet Tooth." Sugar Plum stated.

"Hey!" Sterling hollered

"So, about the straggler," Zach piped up, hoping to prevent any further arguments.

"Oh!" Mimi smirked in Diana's direction next. "A certain hippogriff managed to at least learn that you were leaving somewhere, and he refused to be left behind."

Diana immediately straightened. "Thermidor?"

"That's the one," Mimi giggled, "Still funny that he's named after a delicacy."

"Rich man's food. Unless you live on the coast, then you can get lobster where ever," Sterling said.

Zach looked at him with a little confusion. "Remind me not to ask how you'd know that and yet are clueless about a lot of other things."

A howl interrupted the group and soon the real Plank approached them, leading a blind hippogriff over to their location. Diana immediately rushed over to him and threw her hooves around him, the hippogriff returning the embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked him.

"Isn't it obvious?" the hippogriff smirked, "I'm coming with you."

"Shouldn't we tell our parents?" Sugar Plum asked.

"Whoa whoa, we?" Sweet Tooth asked, "I'm not going."

"Yeah... and multidimensional travel gives me nosebleeds..." Sterling explained.

"They got the memo," Mimi stated bluntly, "I made sure of that personally. But if you're really wanting to stay here-"

"Mimi," Zach spoke to her, "They have that choice." He then turned to his friends. "I'm not asking any of you to come with me, as I'm not exactly sure what I'll be getting myself into. But if you choose to come, then I'm not gonna stop you either. Your call."

"I'll go," Sugar Plum stepped forward, while the other two stepped back.

"You know my answer," Diana said as she and Thermidor also walked forward. Mimi was already standing beside her half-brother, so she simply gave him a smile that indicated her answer. Zach sighed.

"Well, in that case, I guess this is goodbye for now," he said to the other Pie children. Plank started to come forward, but Zach stopped him. "Sorry buddy, but I need you to stay here this time."

Plank seemed to understand, and brought the pegasus into a quick hug, followed by a sneaky lick to the face.

"I guess this is it," Sweet Tooth said to her older sister.

"Just write to us if you need us... somehow," Sterling said. Sugar Plum smiled and hugged them out.

"I love you guys," She smiled.

Zach gave a final goodbye pat to Plank's head, then he ordered as politely as he could, "Everyone going with stand close to me please."

Sugar Plum separated from her siblings and stood close to Zach. The others that were going with him also gathered close as Zach spread his wings out. The wings glowed brightly and in a flash of light, he had disappeared along with the group around him.


	3. Amalii

"They left Equestria?!" TD shouted, almost blowing a fuse as he looked down at the Changeling King before him.

"Mhm," The Changeling King nodded, clearly angry.

"And you're only telling me this now, why?" TD asked. "No offense Chuck, but I figured that I'd have gotten the memo a little faster considering how often a Changeling ends up at the castle!"

"Ah yes, I do realize YOUR KID leaving Equestria and bringing MY DAUGHTER along is definitely my responsibility to communicate." He said sarcastically.

"In all fairness, Sugar Plum CHOSE to leave with him," Twilight called from another room.

"Twi, not now please!" TD called back, then to Chuck, "She's right though. Can't blame Zach with that one."

"I can blame whoever I want. It doesn't change the fact that my daughter is gone," He muttered.

"And I'm supposed to do something about it?" TD started, but then Twilight called to him again.

"William, did you keep something hidden in this secret compartment that you didn't want the Changelings to get at?" she called. TD immediately shot his head in the direction of her voice.

"What? Oh no..."

He rushed towards the lab, nervously repeating the word "no" rapidly.

"What's he saying 'no' about?" Chuck asked. "If this connects to my daughter being Lord knows where, I'm not gonna be happy." He muttered.

It didn't take long before TD rushed back out with Twilight in tow.

"He took the journal!" TD shouted, "Zachary, what are you doing?"

"Calm down William," Twilight ordered him, her horn glowing as she spoke. Probably trying to use a spell to calm his nerves.

"Calm down?!" TD looked his wife in the eyes. "Our son has taken a book I've kept secret for almost forty years to search for any of my previous children that survive today, all of whom probably resent me and everything I possess! I have EVERY right to be freaking out!"

A small smirk grew across Chuck's face, before he then realized what that meant.

"So he took them to find your secret kids?" He asked. "How many are we talking here?"

"I don't remember!" TD shouted back, "Some of them probably don't even exist anymore! And they aren't exactly secret, or were you not paying attention to any of my backstories?"

"I spaced out here and there, keep in mind I grew up with television. Ruined my attention span." Chuck explained.

"Is there anything we can do?" Twilight asked TD.

"Sadly... no," TD stated, "Zach's not coming back willingly any time soon and frankly, it's too dangerous for me to leave Equestria for the time being." He looked out at the ceiling. "Wherever he is, I hope he knows what he's doing."

* * *

"I expected to be surprised, but this is an understatement," Zach remarked as he and his group stood before a cave entrance on a world far from Equus. The outside of the cave was littered with all kind of warning signs, but not as if to intimidate; more like, to keep others away for their safety. The cave itself was surrounded by dense underbrush and vegetation. Zach wasn't entirely sure where they had ended up, but he was willing to bet they were on an island and in front of the home of his first sibling.

"So what do we do?" Sugar Plum asked.

"I guess, call her out?" Mimi suggested, "A little too simple maybe, but it's worth a shot."

"Okay..." Zach shrugged. He trotted closer to the mouth of the cave, but right when he was about to call out, he felt a disturbance from behind him. Realizing what it meant, he swiftly turned and shouted, "Sugar Plum, duck!"

No sooner had he called out than a large snake tail, several times larger than the mare in question, thrust out from the canopy above in an attempt to grab her.

"Ack!" She exclaimed, leaping back, dodging the tail. The tail disappeared and a female voice called out in echos, "Did you not read the signs? You're trespassing on my home turf. That makes you food."

A blur of a figure at least twice Zach's height suddenly rushed out from a bush and attacked the pegasus. A scuffle began, which eventually ended with Zach somehow throwing the large creature off of him. Now that they had a better look at their attacker, they noticed her features more clearly.

From the waist up, she was a human with purple hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. A blue T-shirt was worn over her top half with the words "You're prey, I'm the predator" on it. However, from the waist downward, a large green snake tail stretched behind her for at least a full three yards. She looked to Zach with surprise as the pegasus stared his opponent down.

"That power..." she almost seemed incapable of speech, "How did you come by it?"

"You might want to sit down for that, the answer would surprise you." Sugar Plum stated.

The creature nodded and curled its tail around in a manner that seemed to count as sitting for it and looked to Zach. The pegasus lowered his guard as the rest of his group approached.

"My name is Zachary Sparkle, or Zach," he said to her, "Son of Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria, and the most powerful being in existence; TD, the Terror of Dimensions."

The creature got a look of shock, then looked to Sugar Plum. "Tell me he's joking."

"As surely as he stands before you, his story his true." Sugar Plum explained.

"Wow..." the creature looked to him and gave a nervous smile, "Guess that makes me your half-sister."

"Guess so," Zach replied, shaking her hand with his hoof. "What's your name?"

"Amalii," she replied, "It's a common name among my kind."

"A Lamia," Diana finally spoke, "I never thought I'd live to see one in person."

The rest of the group had approached by now as Amalii gave Sugar Plum an apologetic expression.

"Sorry I almost killed you back there," she said.

"It's fine," Sugar Plum said. Amalii chuckled, then looked to the rest of the group.

"It's not as safe out here as you may believe," she stated, "We should talk inside. It's much more comfortable inside once you see the interiors."

She gestured to her cave and Zach looked around the shrubbery as his wings glowed against his sides.

"She means the other inhabitants of this world," he explained, "I don't think they are at a positive standing with Dad."

"I wish dad was here," Sugar Plum said to herself. "He'd probably say something hilarious in response to that."

"Sounds like a great guy," Amalii said aloud as they followed her into her cave. Inside, they were in awe as they stared at what appeared to be a richly adorned room. Silks and furs draped over several luxurious sofas, colorful glowing gems were seen embedded in the walls here and there, giving off a pretty display of light, and to top it all was a large table with a chandelier hanging over the top. The table seemed capable of seating at least twenty people. Currently, only one chair could be seen at the head of the table.

"Dad didn't leave behind much," Amalii stated as she snapped her fingers and several other seats appeared. "But what little he did leave has helped with my isolation a bit."

"Celestia..." Diana remarked. Her horn glowed for a moment and then Themidor seemed to react as if he too was seeing the inside as well.

"It's... remarkable..." he managed.

"Wow..." Sugar Plum remarked in awe.

"Like it?" Amalii asked, "Dad certainly knew how to lounge in style." She sat down at the table, then looked curiously to her guests. "I know it might be a stupid question to ask, but mind telling me what you classify as in regards to food consumption?"

"Well, thanks to Dad, I'm an omnivore," Zach remarked, "Which is surprising for most ponies to notice, thanks to my appearance."

"Carnivore," Thermidor noted, "Most of the time."

"Herbivore," Diana replied.

"Omnivore," Mimi said, "And it has nothing to do with Dad."

"Herbivore... except for when my dad makes pizza." Sugar Plum said.

"That'll do it." Amalii clapped her hands, and a tray of food appeared in front of each of them. Each tray had a large variety of food on it, specifically monitored to each of them.

"That's... amazing!" Mimi remarked as she stared in awe at a kind of odd-looking steak on her plate. "It looks just like the ones Mom would make."

"You have the magic table service to thank for that," Amalii said with a smile, "Dad made it so that anyone who visited could feel comfortable with what we served them."

"Whoa..." Sugar Plum remarked. "Thanks!"

For the next few moments, save for the sounds of each member eating the meals before them and a short introduction from each, there was silence. It was Amalii who broke it.

"So, Sugar Plum," she asked, "Have you met any of our other siblings before, or is it just Zach?"

"Just Zach." She said. "I'm new to all of this."

"How do you know Dad?" Zach asked, "I mean, I personally have a lasting relationship with him, but what about you?"

Amalii sighed. It seemed to be a topic she wasn't too proud of.

"My mother was born a slave in this world. She met our father when he bought her out of slavery..."

* * *

 **Sometime in the past**

The Lamia sat upon a large stone platform, her tail and arms chained to a chain link in the platform's floor. In front of the platform, showing her off like some kind of cattle or property to be sold, a human stood with a whip, calling out to a crowd of humans, snake creatures known as Gemini and other Lamias out in the city square. Already, he had attracted many potential customers and the rest of the slaves that had occupied the platform beside her had been sold. As far as she could remember, this life of being sold first to one master, and then to another, was the only life she had ever known. Even so, she knew that she didn't wish to remain this way. But there was not much that she could do about that as the slave master offered a starting price for her.

"One hundred denars, ladies and gentlemen!" the slave master called out, "One hundred denars."

As usual, bidders started calling out better prices to buy her from him.

"Two hundred!"

"Two hundred-fifty!"

"Three hundred!"

"Ten thousand!"

The last bet caused all of the bidders and the slave master to look in the direction of the one who had spoken. The Lamia took in the figure that had spoken as if to confirm that what she was seeing was real, but also to try and determine what kind of master he might be.

The figure was human, about eighteen years old, with brown hair, blue eyes, and a mischievous expression. The start of a mustache was seen on his face and he wore clothing that seemed rather alien compared to the more ancient attire of the crowd gathered around. Whoever he was, he didn't seem like one to have as much cash on him as he was betting. He also seemed to be regarding her with a look of pity in his eyes, but she had met a few false sympathizers before. The slave master, however, wasn't one to argue with such a price no matter what his customer appeared to be.

"Ten thousand!" he shouted, "Anyone wish to challenge that?"

The crowd was silent, clearly not expecting such an offer, and they were even more bewildered when the same human from before added, "You know what? Make that Fifty thousand."

That was more than enough for any competing bidders. They all backed off as the man walked over to the slave master. With a motion of his hands, several bags of coin suddenly appeared nearby and he handed them over. The Lamia was unshackled and a collar with a leash of some kind was placed around her neck instead, but the buyer frowned when he saw this.

"The collar won't be necessary," he said to the slave master, removing it as if it was a poisonous bug or other harmful instrument. The slave master didn't protest, as he was still admiring his pile of coins that he had acquired earlier. The Lamia was silent with both awe and confusion towards this newcomer as he started leading her through the streets. He led her outside of town, much to her surprise, and kept walking until they were well out of sight. Once the city was no longer seen, he led her off the road they were traveling and into a forest clearing, where a single cave could be seen. He led her inside the cave, then pointed to what appeared to be a room he had carved out of the rock inside. Not much light was in the cave, giving him a mysterious appearance somehow.

"You'll find a bed in there," he said to her, "It's not the most comfortable one to sleep in, but I hope it'll help." The Lamia was silent as she stared in the direction of the room. She was a bit confused, as she had expected much more than what he was pulling off currently. So far, he wasn't tresting her like a slave... but as one who was born free.

"Who... who are you?" the Lamia finally managed to ask, turning back to the man. He turned to her and she felt as if the air was suddenly filled with a kind of comforting, yet also frightening force.

"I?" the human spoke. "I am many things. I go by many names and many forms, but you may call me... TD."

The Lamia was silent again, and in the dim light of the cave she could feel his eyes peering at her.

"Are you afraid?" he asked her.

"Should I be?" she asked back. A chuckle was heard.

"That is for you to decide," he said. "What's your name?"

"Agápi," she answered, "My mother named me that."

"Agápi," the human said aloud, mostly to himself, "One of four Greek words meaning 'love.'" He turned his back to her, oblivious to the confusion she held towards whathe had said. "Well Agápi, you may come or go as you please, and staying in this cave is merely optional. If desired, you may leave to make a name for yourself in this world."

Then he said the three words that she never thought she'd hear from anyone.

"You are free."

Those words meant more to her than anything anyone else had ever said to her before. For the next few minutes, Agápi just stood there as she repeated those words to herself.

"I'm free... I'm free... I'm free!"

* * *

Theoretically, being free meant that Agápi could leave the cave at any time, even go off and make her own life. But as she had nowhere else to go and didn't know much about what to do with her life, she decided to stay with the human. His cave was actually much more homely than any place she had been forced to sleep during her years of being a slave. It especially came true when he somehow managed to cause the entire interior to become a dazzling masterpiece overnight while she slept. For the first time in forever, she had a place she could feel safe in. No more forced labor, no abuse, not a care in the world.

Her only complaint was that her host seemed awful strange. It was clear from his complexion and the fairness of his skin that he was a foreigner to the island that she and others called their home. On top of that, he had an odd way of behaving. Most of the time, he was cheerful and rather optimistic, but there were times (especially at night) when he'd seem more grim and bothered with something. Often he'd look over the grounds of the cave as if he expected someone to appear and attack him. It was not something she was entirely comfortable with, but as long as it didn't cause too many problems she was okay with it.

Even though she was grateful for it, she was also surprised that the human hadn't tried to make any advances on her in any manner whatsoever. Many of her previous owners had taken advantage of her slave status and... had their way wit her. This human, however, made no such attempts and even seemed disgusted by such an idea when she once asked him about such a topic.

"No one should ever have to be subjugated to such an abominable practice," TD told her, "It sickens me to know that people who practice it exist, and I pity all those who have suffered from it."

It satisfied her to know that he would not be another follower, but it also bothered her that he seemed to be hurt inside. A few times in secret, she had tried to peer into his mind with one of her natural powers as a Lamia to see what bothered her rescuer. However, she never got a clear picture; only the emotions that stemmed from what was hurting him inside: anger, sadness, regret, hate, fear... and ever present, a dark presence that threatened to consume her very being. Whatever had happened to him, it was a well-guarded secret and he didn't seem willing to open up to it... until one night when she happened to hear him crying to himself.

She had been quietly moving about so as not to disturb him, only to hear that he was already awake and outside the cave entrance. Hearing some sobs from him, she inched closer in time to hear what he was saying.

"Why did I ever take these powers?" she heard him say, "I've been nothing but a menace to all whom I've met beyond my world! Even my name is supposed to show that I'm evil!"

 ** _"You saved the Lamia from slavery, though,"_** another voice spoke. It sounded like his, but less emotional. Confused, Agápi slowly crept up behind him to see who he was talking to. Confused, Agápi slowly crept up behind him to see who he was talking to. She was surprised to see a black-and-white figure standing before him that looked exactly like TD.

 ** _"You decided to save her willingly,"_** the grey figure spoke again, " ** _That proves there is good in you. That proves that you are not simply a menance. And you have the choice to not let the darker side of you roam free."_**

"But he will return, whether I like it or not," TD argued, "And when he does, I will not be able to keep her safe."

 _ **"Would you rather have him come back without any resistance on your part?"**_

TD sighed and gave no answer to his double. The grey figure disappeared like ashes scattered into the wind, while Agápi watched in awe at what she had seen. While she was not adept in any magic beyond the hypnotic powers of a Lamia, she was still aware of the great power he wielded. She had felt it radiating from his body like heat from a fire. But what was with the grey figure that looked just like him? Was he a portion of his power or simply a friend giving advice?

"What are you doing up?" TD suddenly asked, not even turning to face her. Agápi was confused as to how he'd even know she was there, for she had made no sound while aproaching him. Still, she decided to answer.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought that some fresh air would help," she explained, "I didn't realize you were up until just recently."

TD nodded, then sighed heavily.

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

"Only about the turmoil you seem to be in," Agápi answered, "And how you're trying to keep someone from coming back. Who is it that you're keeping away?"

TD looked to her and his face seemed to hold some form of fear. "My darker side." At the confused look the Lamia gave him, TD explained. "My power is so great, it forced my being into three parts to prevent myself from being destroyed. I have kept back the darker side of me in an attempt to keep others safe... but he keeps coming out. And when he does, chaos and destruction is all that's left behind." Some tears fell from his eyes as he continued. "I don't want to destroy others but I can't keep him back forever either." The tears fell faster and more freely as he finished. "I don't want to destroy everything!"

The man she had seen so confident before broke down into an emotional wreck, sobbing uncontrolably without any thoughts towards the creature in front of him who had asked him so innocently before about his problems. Agápi watched his emotional breakdown with pity. She didn't fully understand what he had been talking about, but she did understand that whatever caused his evil fits, he was not proud of it and wished it never to happen. Agápi wasn't a mother and she wasn't entirely certain if he was what she could call a friend, but she still decided to try and help out in some manner.

Slowly and cautiously, she reached for him and placed a hand on his shoulder, silently asking for his permisson to comfort him. He didn't object and instead took the inititave, hugging her tightly and burying his face into her shoulder as he let out his sorrow. She held him close, whispering comfort to him as her snake tail slowly coiled around him as well to join in the comforting embrace. If he noticed this action, he didn't object to it either and continued to cry into her shoulder. Agápi continued to help him relieve his grief as she thought about his condition inwardly. TD had told her once that he was over hundreds of thousands of years old in her world, but despite his age, he was still very much a child inside. A child who didn't want to continue being disobedient. They stayed like this for almost five minutes before TD finally was done releasing his held-back grief. He pulled away just enough to look Agápi in the eyes, an expression of graditude on his face.

"Thank you, Agápi," he said to her, genuine thankfulness in his voice. "I needed that hug."

Agápi smiled. "It's the least I could do for the man who saved me from a life of slavery."

TD chuckled a little, then noticed the way she had embraced him and a slight blush crossed his face.

"You can... let go now," he said gently, trying not to be rude about it.

"Oh, right! Sorry," she exclaimed, blushing herself as she released him. Even so, they both continued to look into each other's eyes for a moment longer. TD managed to break this silence by clearing his throat and looking up at the stars.

"It's late. You should get some rest while it's still dark," he told her. She nodded and made her way back into the cave and to her bedroom. TD stayed outside for a moment longer, then he too walked back into the cave and into his own bedroom. It was quite some time before either fell asleep afterwards.

* * *

The two of them seemed to get along better after that night. Originally, they had not conversed together much. Now, they were more open towards each other. TD would give Agápi a hearty "good morning" every day, often coupled with a humorous remark or worded differently as a little joke. And every night, they would give each other a "good night" before heading to bed. TD even gave her a few surprise gifts now and then in the form of some beautiful jewelry or some new clothes. Agápi was unable to repay him in a similar manner as she had no money to buy with, but she was able to repay him in a different manner by cooking the meals for them both on multiple occasions. Yet, despite this new sense of friendship towards each other, they seemed to have one small problem between them both. Sometimes, there would be moments where they seemed hesitant to be around each other, or they'd feel awkward when they were a certian distance from each other. Neither had the courage to ask the other about it, but they didn't want to be left in the dark about it either. Agápi felt a bit saddened about this, but TD was simply confused and wondering what was wrong between them. They didn't get an answer to the problem until another night when Agápi came to TD's rescue once again.

Agápi had woke up in the middle of the night by a cry from TD. Fearing that something terrible had happened to him, she had rushed into his bedroom only to find that he was simply having a troubled dream.

"TD!" she called his name.

"Agápi?" he suddenly asked, and she saw his eyes flutter open.

"Yes, I'm here," she replied, almost thinking that he was still asleep. That was proven wrong when he looked to her fully and gave his full attention to her.

"What are you doing in here?" TD asked her.

"I heard you crying out and I thought something had happened to you," she answered honestly. She then asked, "What happened?"

TD was silent for a moment, then explained, "I had a nightmare. I was surrounded by darkness. It was threatening to consume me entirely. It was like drowning or suffocating. I couldn't escape, couldn't find my way out. And then... I heard your voice." Agápi was surprised that her calling to him would be significant, but she listened anyways. "I heard you call my name, and the darkness faded away. I was surprised to know that it was your voice, so I called out to you. And right when I did, I woke up and... well, you know the rest." TD shuddered and his voice was filled with emotion. "I'm scared, Agápi! I don't want to go back into the darkness!"

TD started to cry again, and he shuddered a bit too as he relived his fears. Out of a sense of instinct, Agápi embraced him with the intent of helping him relieve his stress. TD gladly accepted and remained in such a state for a minute at least, but after his stress had been relieved he seemed to get a bit hesitant to be around her. Feeling that it was time to address the issue once and for all, Agápi demanded, "Why are you so distant at times?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, a bit confused.

"You're always like this," she pointed out, "Every time I'm around you, you seem distant and whenever I try to interact with you, you always seem to make an excuse to not be around, whether voiced or not. It's like you're trying to avoid me!" She gave him a hard look. "Do you not like me then?"

"Wha?" TD managed, then he seemed to catch on. "Oh, no no no! Agápi, I do like you. It's just... well, I haven't been around too many females outside my friends and family, especially alone with one, and it makes me feel awkward. Plus, I didn't want to give you any wrong impressions of how I acted around you. I've actually been rather... attracted to you, honestly."

This seemed to spark some interest in Agápi's eyes.

"Attracted to me?" she asked, "Attracted how?"

"Like... admire you, adore you, even fawn over you sometimes," TD admitted. "Stupid way to word it maybe, but it's the best I've got." He looked her in the eyes. "Agápi, I think... I might have a crush on you."

The room got rather quiet upon saying those words and both didn't seem able to speak for a moment as Agápi processed his words and TD waited for an answer. Eventually, the Lamia managed to ask, "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Well, you were a slave before," TD explained, "You were treated poorly by all others you'd been around before me, so I thought that you wouldn't take it too well."

Agápi smiled while chuckling inwardly at the boy's idea. It was understandable, for much of what he had said was true. Still, her answer was reassuring enough for him to hear.

"I would've been surprised like I am now, but I would never have thought wrongly about it," she explained, "You saved me from that life and revealed what kind of a person you are to me during the years I've spent with you here. Besides," she added, giving him a smile, "I've developed something similar towards you as well."

Now it was TD's turn to be surprised. For a moment, he couldn't seem to find any words to say, but when he did it came out as, "Well... this either became less awkward or more awkward, and I don't know which one is the answer."

Agápi giggled. "I suppose this makes us..."

"A thing?" TD finished.

"Well... yes," the Lamia agreed. They stared at each other for a moment longer, then soon found themselves leaning in closer to each other. Before they knew it, they were sharing a short yet passionate kiss with each other. It only lasted for a few seconds, but when they pulled away they were both still smiling and perhaps even blushing a bit.

"Well I've officially dug a hole that I'm not getting out of any time soon," TD said aloud, earning a slightly puzzled look from Agápi. "But you know what?" He pulled her closer to him and they both could feel each other's heartbeat. "Consequences be darned."

TD pulled her into another kiss, this time longer than the first. Agápi slowly and gently coiled around the human's frame while one of his hands gently ran through her hair in a gentle caressing motion. The kiss deepened a bit and for a split second, time seemed to stand still for them. When they pulled out of the kiss again, they stared at each other's eyes and smiled.

"As odd as this may seem, I'm actually glad I found you on that slave block," TD said.

"And I'm glad you bought me before anyone else could, TD," Agápi added.

"Actually, that's not my real name," TD admitted. "My real name is..."

He leaned over to her ear and whispered something to her. She smiled again after he had finished and said, "Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me, love."

TD couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the pet name she had already given him. They stayed in each other's arms for a moment longer before Agápi asked another question.

"I hope this doesn't sound wrong to say it, but... do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"

TD shrugged. "As long as we don't go beyond this stage until after any possible marriage in the future, be my guest."

Agápi sighed in relief and content, and while keeping him in the embrace they had locked each other into, she lay down on the bed with TD beside her. Soon, they both fell asleep to the sound of each other's heartbeat.

Life took a pleasant twist for the former slave and her savior from that point on. The two now enjoyed each other's company without ever tiring, and every night they fell asleep in each other's embrace. It wasn't too long before they gathered the courage to try marriage, though neither was entirely sure who proposed first, much to their amusement. Their marriage was a small one, with only a few witnesses and a priest to legally make it official, but it was the happiest moment they had ever spent together. A year later, they were both blessed with a daughter; another Lamia with her father's eyes and her mother's appearance. Agápi decided to name her Amalii, a common Lamia name, to which TD didn't object as he didn't really have any good names he could think of using at the time. Amalii was their absolute treasure, and they loved her with all their hearts. It was discovered early on that the young Lamia possessed at least a small portion of her father's powers, and TD spent many long days with his daughter to teach her how to control her powers. But all in all, for that one moment, they were both very happy.

And then that moment ended...

* * *

The little Lamia girl laughed and played in a pile of leaves that had been gathered up in front of the cave entrance, while from a distance a human boy and an adult Lamia watched her play. Amalii was now about five or six years old, still full of innocence and her parents' precious jewel. The couple enjoyed watching her grow up and learning to control the powers of her father that coursed through her veins. These powers could be a hindrance at times, but TD and Agápi both saw it as a gift that made her special. It certainly made things difficult for anyone who tried to abduct her or try anything else on her. And when she got angry... even Tarturus had nothing that TD could match to her utter rage and power. It made him laugh just thinking about what had happened to anyone who tried to have their way with his daughter. Sadly though, it attracted a lot of attention, something he didn't enjoy particularly. It had caused some trouble with local authorities, but thankfully they were able to fix that problem quickly. But what if it became something more serious? Would they still be able to keep it out of the public eye?

TD just then noticed a group of human-like figures walking in his direction, just as Amalii looked up from her play. The humans were wearing some futuristic gear and they looked to TD expectantly. Sensing danger, TD called Amalii over to her and said gently, "Go inside honey. Daddy needs to take care of something for a bit."

Amalii was confused and wanted to protest, but the intimidating sight of the "bad men" made her think twice. With only a nod, the little Lamia slithered back into the cave, as Agápi and TD looked to the humans before them. Agápi, unsure of what to do, simply squeezed TD's hand with worry.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" TD asked. The largest of them stepped forward.

"TD, the Terror of Dimensions," he said aloud as if he said this kind of things all the time, "You've been charged with multiple crimes against the space/time continuum. Destroying other worlds, slaughtering innocents-"

"Hey, that's why I set up the morals I abide by now!" TD protested, "That was crossing too many lines before!"

"-destroying an entire galaxy," the leader continued, "The Council has decreed that you are to be sentenced to death for your crimes."

TD gave them a dangerous look. "I'll stand down. Just keep them out of this."

The leader looked to Agápi. "Ma'am, are you being held against your will?"

Agápi looked insulted. "I'm his wife!" she shouted angrily. This seemed to surprise the majority of the soldiers, but the leader simply sighed.

"Ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you to stand aside," the leader said. At the same time, two of the men walked over to her and started to force her away from TD, but she struggled and TD gave them a glare.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted, releasing a blast of energy into the men. They suddenly dropped to the ground lifeless. The leader immeadietly stepped back and fired a gun of some kind at TD, but instead of bullets a stream of ice came out and struck him. TD blocked the blast, but since ice was one of his weaknesses, he soon started to tire while the gun kept firing. After a moment, the leader stopped and fired another gun at TD while the Lord of Chaos was still trying to recover. TD looked up just in time to see the bullet flying towards him in slow motion... then watched in horror as the figure of his wife jumped into the bullet's path and took the shot for him. Unknown to him, Amalii had watched this from the cave entrance herself.

"Agápi!" TD shouted, catching her limp body in his arms. The leader of the hunters was too shocked to react.

"No! NO!" TD screeched, crying into the lifeless body of the Lamia in his arms.

"I'm- I'm sorry!" the leader stammered, "She- it was unintentional! I didn't wish-"

"You killed her..." TD whispered, almost too quietly for the hunters to hear.

"What?" the leader asked.

"You killed her," TD said louder, looking in their direction. His voice rose in volume as he continued. "You killed her!"

With a loud roar of anger, TD summoned a ball of fire in his hand and tossed it at the leader, barely missing him by a hair.

"YOU KILLED HER!" TD roared, his eyes turning a sickly red color, as a pair vampire fangs and dragon wings grew on his person. "YOU KILLED HER!"

TD lifted his hands and a sheet of red lightning fired from his hands, shocking all of those who had come to hunt him down. Their bodies twitched terribly and soon the figures dropped lifeless to the ground. TD huffed and puffed, then his features returned to normal and he looked back to the fallen Lamia. His grief was too much to contain, and once again he burst into tears. This time, however, he was joined by Amalii who was also grieving for the loss of her parent, struggling to accept it.

"Mommy! Wake up, please!" she cried, "Why isn't she waking up?"

But TD couldn't, wouldn't answer. For they both knew the answer, whether they liked it or not.

Agápi was gone...

 **A year later...**

It had taken a long time for the two to get over the death of Agápi, and even then, TD still was wracked with grief. Many nights, he spent them cursing himself and blaming himself for what had happened. The hunters had come to take him down for what he had done to their own world, but instead they ended up taking someone else's life. Amalii would often try to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but TD refused to believe this.

"It's all my fault!" he'd insist. "Mine! Mine! Mine!"

Needless to say, it was pointless trying to comfort him. But that was only the calm before the storm that came next. TD had come to the conclusion that it was too dangerous for him to remain around Amalii if he was being hunted. Knowing it would hurt both sides greatly, he told her one night when she caught him still up and about.

She had seen him crying to himself as she approached, but it was different from when Agápi had died or any other form of grief that had to do with the dead Lamia.

"Dad?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'll never see her grow up..." she heard him whisper. "Never see her cute smile again..."

"Dad, what are you saying?!" she demanded.

"...It's for her own safety," he said again, not really speaking to her yet.

"Dad!" she snapped, bringing his attention back to her. "What are you saying?"

TD looked into her eyes, his own full of tears. Amalii stared into them for a moment, then seemed to understand what he was planning.

"No..." she managed. "Why? Why would you do this?"

TD sighed and gave her a final expression of sorrow mixed with love for her...

* * *

 **Back in the present**

"...The last I remember seeing him, he held a saddened expression and he gave me a final caring look. Even at such a young age, I could see the sorrow in his eyes. 'I'm sorry,' I heard him say, 'But I can't put you in any more danger.' And with that... he was gone."

"Wow..." Sugar Plum remarked. "I'm... sorry."

Amalii managed a smile. "He did what he felt was best for me, for all of us here in this world. But it still pained me to see him go. I think... he blames himself for Mom's passing."

"Ah..." Sugar Plum nodded.

"So, what now?" Thermidor asked, "Do you plan to stay here then?"

Amalii pondered it silently for a second, then answered, "No. I may have been born here, but it has never felt like home since Mother's passing. Plus, the populace would be more than happy to destroy the last of TD's known lineage in this world."

"Then come with us," Zach suggested. "We're searching for the rest of our siblings, and Equestria is always open to new arrivals. You could be safe there... or safer than you are here."

"That is, unless somewhere there's a world that will literally kill us on impact." Sugar Plum stated.

"I will come," Amalii said, "But be warned; the inhabitants of this realm will not take it well to learn that I have escaped their clutches for the last time."

Zach smirked. "I think that should be the least of their worries should they try to attack us." His expression softened again. "Still, I would not wish for conflict if it can be avoided."

"Conflict?" Sugar Plum asked.

"A few of them have tried to kill me before," Amalii explained, "And it's best we don't spend much more time pondering this. They will arrive soon, and as much as they hate me, I don't wish to see them killed off."

Zach nodded. "Then prepare for another jump, I suppose."

Everyone got close to him as he prepared the spell. Before he cast it, he looked to Sugar Plum.

"You know you didn't have to come with me on this, right?" he asked her.

"I know," She said.

A smile crossed his face and his draconic eyes glowed softly for a moment.

"Well, I'm glad that you're with me either way," he said. With a final glow, the group disappeared in a cloud of colorful feathers, just as a large group of shadows blocked the light coming from the entrance to the cave...

* * *

 **The search continues...**

 **Hope y'all are enjoying so far. The next child comes from a race TD claims to be partly related to. Can you guess?**


	4. Thur Ro Tahrovin

**The journey continues as Zach and company enter a world where TD's next child hails from an ancient and powerful race.**

 **In case it wasn't obvious, the dragon words I'm using are from the Skyrim games.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"It's kinda quiet without them around, isn't it?" TD asked Sterling as he sat in his reserved seat at the tavern. It was "reserved" because few customers besides him ever tried to sit in it, possibly because they knew who frequently occupied it. The only real exception to this was Lyra and, very occasionally, Twilight herself.

"For you I guess." Sterling shrugged. "Mom and I are the loud ones in my family, Sugar Plum was always quieter. But it's still weird at home. Dad describes it as 'An incomplete collection.' Maybe he was eventually going to sell our family on eBay?" He suggested, somehow knowing what eBay was. TD chuckled, deciding not to ask how he knew about the website.

"Trust me, if Chuck ever wanted to sell you guys, he would've done it long before you were out of your diapers," he remarked. "Besides, unless he asked for my help, how would he even _access_ eBay?"

"He'd have Grandpa and Celestia's help. Between Celestia being able to do the dimensional mumbo jumbo and Grandpa's eBay account it could be done." Sterling explained.

"I swear, he's too friendly with Celestia," TD joked. He looked over to one side of the tavern where the karaoke machine stood, still intact. "I see no one's decided to mess with that thing recently."

"I know, this must be what Dad's dreams look like," Sterling remarked.

"Not quite, the jukebox would be playing Sinatra if it was," Chuck said from across the bar.

TD looked over to him.

"Hey. You thinking about them too?" he asked, in regards to the children that had left. Sterling mouthed 'touchy subject' to TD while shaking his head as he asked that question, but the question had been asked.

"Of course I am." Chuck sighed. TD managed a small chuckle.

"Who isn't at least a little worried about their children when they leave, regardless of their age?" He sighed as well. "The real question is which part of their absence as well as location worries you the most?"

"Location?" Chuck asked. "Location is if they went to another town. We're WELL BEYOND location. We're into some 'warp to lightspeed' nonsense."

"It still counts as a location in my book," TD stated, "So, what's the biggest fear for you? Mine is simply that the others won't be as acceptive to Zach."

"Mine is that I'll never see my daughter again," He said flatly. "Not many parents have to have that worry. Lucky me."

TD chuckled a bit. "Believe it or not Chuck, many parents are worried about the possibility every time their kid leaves the house period. Besides, Zach's with her, along with Diana and Mimi. And if there's anything Zach's inherited from me, it's my attitude towards anyone who tries to take my loved ones from me. Long and short: they touch Sugar Plum, they die."

"Believe it or not, that still fails to comfort me much." Chuck sighed. "I'm the dad, it's supposed to be my job to do that."

"What's with the gender roles? Get with the times!" Sterling exclaimed.

"Son, I love you, but shut up," Chuck said.

TD nodded. "I hear you on that one. Plus, Sugar Plum hasn't seen Zach too often when he's mad. Even for me, it's a scary sight. And that's coming from a guy who's often scared to death of an alicorn who's power levels are child's play in my eyes."

"You two worry too much. The only thing I worry about is my stamp collection," Sterling said.

"YOU have a stamp collection!?" Chuck exclaimed before starting to laugh at his own son.

"I'd say I'm surprised you didn't know that Chuck, but I'm not," TD explained. "Sterling apparently has a lot of surprises about him, just like Pinkie does sometimes." He then looked out the tavern and sighed again. "Come back soon, guys. We're getting a little too worried about you."

"Understatement of the month." Chuck muttered.

* * *

"Brrr!" Amalii shivered as she and the gang sat inside of a small cave around a campfire to keep out of a snowstorm in the world they had jumped to next. "So... cold! I never experienced this kind of weather back home!"

"Next time Zach, bring us to a warmer climate. Or simply time the jump better," Mimi asked. She had switched her form into a kind of two-legged snow creature which Zach had claimed was a Yeti or Abominable Snowman.

"I don't control where or when we show up," Zach explained, using his magic to keep the fire going. "Not unless you want me to unnecessarily use up more energy than is required."

"In exchange for heat? The energy could be expended," Sugar Plum said, wiping cloudiness from her glasses.

"Well, look on the bright side," Thermidor suggested, he and Diana snuggled up closely to each other. "At least we came before the storm hit us. Any later, and we'd have been right in the middle of it all, with little chance of survival."

"He's got me there," Zach agreed. "While I don't possess Dad's weakness to the cold, I doubt I'd have been able to keep us alive for very long in the midst of such a storm, even with your help."

The last part had been directed to Mimi and Amalii.

"So..." Sugar Plum shivered. "Where's your long lost sibling in this world?"

Zach frowned. "I'm not sure. I sense he's close by, but not as in he's with us here."

"How do you even know it's a male?" Mimi asked, "For you know, it could be female, or have no specified gender."

"Chaos works in mysterious ways," Zach replied. "Also, he's really big. Bigger than all of us here now."

"Oh marvelous," Sugar Plum remarked.

"It makes sense," Diana spoke up, "This area is perfect for dragons to breed in. Maybe he's a dragon."

"Dragon?" Sugar Plum asked.

"Dad always has held an interest and form of respect for the dragons," Zach nodded. "One of his forms is that of a dragon too."

"It wouldn't be the weirdest relationship I've heard of," Mimi agreed, "After all, we have an uncle who's WAY shorter than the Siren he's married to."

"And I thought my family history was weird." Sugar Plum remarked.

Just then, a roar was heard outside far away and the group looked out to the entrance.

"Was that...?" Mimi began.

"Dragon," Zach stated bluntly, rising to his feet.

"Oh boy..." Sugar Plum gulped.

In a short while, the roar was heard again and a dragon dropped from the sky in front of the cave.

It was about thirty or forty feet in length and its scales were as black as midnight, with a single golden streak running up its body from head to tail. It's eyes were like the moon and shone with a sliver glow. Large hand-like claws extended from its wings and an intelligent look was in its eye. Its eyes fixed on the group inside and it was clear he had spotted them. Zach's wings glowed as he prepared to fight this possible foe, but instead of attacking, the dragon tilted its head towards them and a voice spoke from its mouth.

"Drem Yol Lok! Greetings, my distant sibling," the dragon spoke. "Do not be alarmed, I do not intend you harm."

Zach lowered his guard and all of his other siblings were amazed at the dragon's polite gesture.

"Drem Yo what?" Sugar Plum asked.

"Drem. Yol. Lok," Zach explained to her, "That's dragon for 'greetings.' He's saying hello to us."

"Oh... hello," She smiled.

The dragon nodded to her and a smile could be seen in his eyes.

"My name's Zachary-" Zach began, but the dragon stopped him.

"I know who you are, brother," the dragon replied, "As well as who your father is. It has been so long since I've seen a true Zeymah, a true sibling related to me by blood."

"You knew he was here when we arrived?" Sugar Plum asked.

The dragon nodded. "My powers may not match that of my Zeymah, but I have learned to extend my magical senses. I could sense his approach long before you had arrived with him."

"Oh," She nodded.

"So tell me, what brings you to my Hofkiin, my home?" he asked.

"You live here in this cave?" Mimi asked with disbelief. "How can you fit in-?"

Suddenly, the dragon's eyes shone brightly and the cave seemed to lift itself up from the ground, the walls getting taller, and both room and entrance getting larger. Eventually, the entrance was big enough to fit the dragon's body. Everyone was amazed.

"Oh. My. G. O. S. H!" Amalii exclaimed.

"That's pretty cool," Sugar Plum admitted.

The dragon walked inside, then the entrance shrank back down.

"I am the only one of my size who may enter," the dragon explained. "Now then, where my manners? Welcome to my humble Hofkiin. I believe with the exception of my pony Zeymah, we have not been properly introduced."

Amalii started. "I'm Amalii, one of TD's daughters."

"Mimi," the yeti said, "Also a sibling."

"Lord Thermidor of Seaquestria," Thermidor greeted politely.

"My name is Diana Berry Sparkle," the blonde unicorn answered.

"I'm Sugar Plum Murphy Pie," Sugar Plum said her full name.

"Ah," the dragon said, seeming to take interest, "I can sense that you and Zachary share a close bond, no? Ah, if only I had the word to use! Sadly, I don't believe my language has such vocabulary."

"I guess you could say that," Sugar Plum blushed.

"So, Mr. Dragon," Mimi spoke. "What's your name?"

The dragon made a growl as if thinking.

"In your tongue, my name would translate as, 'Lord Balance Chaos.' But in my tongue, I am known as Thur Ro Tahrovin."

"And Dad told me he thought my world's names were strange..." Sugar Plum mumbled.

"Dragon names usually consist of three words from my tongue," the dragon explained. "If it seems hard for you, you may use one of the three to address me."

"Pony names usually consist of two names from my language, one more word shouldn't be hard to remember," Sugar Plum quipped.

"How about we call you Thur, just for convenience?" Diana suggested.

"That will do nicely," Thur agreed.

"Hey, is it just me, or is it suddenly not cold anymore?" Amalii asked. As she said this, it soon was aparent that the cave was no longer cold, but rather warm and comforting.

"That would be the heat that radiates from his body," Diana explained, "Which means he must be a fire-breathing dragon."

"I thought it was just me," Sugar Plum said, encapturing her father's phony self confidence. Zach chuckled at her remark.

"Humor can take you far, little one," Thur said to her, "But now, tell me. Why have you come here to this world? I can sense it holds some form of... importance to you."

"Zach's been looking for all his siblings," Sugar Plum explained.

"Ah..." Thur sighed. "I have always wondered before meeting all of you if there were more Zeymah, more siblings. My sister would have loved to see this day."

"Your sister?" Amalii asked. "What happened to her?"

Thur sighed. "Before I tell you that, I must first start at the beginning. When my father, the Terror of Dimensions, visited this world."

"Well, get comfortable folks," Mimi joked, as she relaxed against Thur's side. "This should be interesting."

"I'll get the popcorn," Zach chuckled, as several containers of said food appeared next to himself and his companions.

* * *

 ****Flashback****

A large dragon rested atop its perch high up in the mountains of her world, surveying the land before her. She was a lovely crimson color with a wing span of around forty feet, a reasonable wingspan for a dragon of her size. Her eyes were a sapphire color, her head sported a kind of bony crest that looked almost like a crown on her head, and in her bones was a flame hot enough to heat up her surroundings by her mere presence. She was a fire dragon, but unique among others for her flames' intensity; her species' flames tended to be the hottest kind of fire around, often being a blue or white color. Far below her, in a valley at the bottom of the mountain, she could see a human settlement that she knew to be her human neighbors. For her kind were respected by the human race and often at times lived in harmony with them. She herself wasn't one to live in harmony with humans but neither did she necessarily despise them. To her, they were just another creature she shared her world with, and depending on their intentions depended on how she would treat each individual human.

A movement down on the ground below her caught her eye and she turned to see what it was. It wasn't something she expected to see this high up. For down on the ground was a human that was about 18 years old, looking around expectantly as if hoping to find something. At one point, he looked up at her and gave a wave as if she was an everyday sight or old friend. Curious, the dragon dropped down in front of the human, expecting him to react out of fear upon seeing her form. The boy did react, but not out of fear, although he was indeed startled at first. But once he saw what she was, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were something else," he said aloud to her. She didn't know how to take this, so she bared her teeth and lifted herself to her full height, towering above his form like a skyscraper.

"Ru ahrk Zu'u fen ofan hi laas, (Run, and I will give you life)" she warned threateningly, using the tongue of her race. The boy simply smiled and held up his hands.

"Drem Yol Lok, Dovah," he replied, catching her by surprise. No human in her world spoke her language with such fluency. Still a bit wary, she spoke again, this time in his tongue.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "This is my mountain. Leave before I make you leave."

The boy just smiled. "A challenge? I so do enjoy a challenge. So few entities have proven difficult for me to handle."

"Do you take me as a freshly hatched drake?" the dragon demanded with a snarl.

"No, I take you as an ancient being who has terribly underestimated her opponent," the boy replied with a smirk.

"Oh yeah!" She shouted with pride. "Challenge accepted then! I must remind you of your place!"

"You can certainly try," the boy said with a smirk. "But you'll soon find that this human is not to be trifled with."

"Be prepared then!" She snarled and spread her large wings. "I'll make you regret those words."

"Then by all means, take the first shot," the boy chuckled, then held his arms out to show that he was waiting for her blow.

"You asked for it..."

She smirked and flew to some height before inhaling intensely and blowing out extremely hot flames at him. The flames collided with the youth's body and engulfed him in their white glory. However, to her immense surprise, when she could see him again, he was perfectly fine; in fact, her flames seemed to cover his body in a manner that made him seem on fire himself. The boy smirked.

"Fire Dragon," he said aloud. "In other words, too easy."

"What?! But how...?!" She gritted in frustration as she flew towards him and blew flames towards him even more intensely. The boy sighed and lifted one of his hands, then made a swiping motion. Immediately, the flames dispersed completely. But at the sight of her flying straight towards him, his expression changed to one of surprise.

"You're kidding me, right?" he asked aloud as she flew towards him like a giant crimson missile.

"You think so!" She shouted and bent her wings at such angles to increase her speed and to hit him with all her might.

"Oh my gosh! She's actually gonna do it!" the boy remarked. Then right before she hit him, he smirked. "Perfect."

The crater that was caused sent dust several miles into the air and the humans in the settlement below the mountain all saw it and regarded it with fear, thinking that a dragon had just hit the ground.

However, it was not the ground the dragon had hit, but the outstretched palms of the boy's hands; the crater caused merely by the force of the impact. Yet somehow, he had stopped her crash course and was now standing with her temporarily suspended in midair. Her eyes couldn't seem to open wider as he laughed.

"You dragons may be powerful, but size matters little in the power game," the boy stated. "Now then, it's my turn..."

He lifted one of his hands and it glowed a bright red; as it did, the dragon felt a power emitting from him far greater than any she knew existed combined. It filled her with a sense of fear, reinforced only by his fist smacking her snout. The blow, surprisingly, sent her flying back upwards into the air several yards above his head. She opened her eyes and flapped her wings to stabilize herself in midair. She looked down at him with utter surprise.

"How did you...?! Who ARE you?"

"Oh, did I not introduce myself?" the boy asked with a chuckle. "Allow me to enlighten you..."

The light suddenly dimmed around them and his form took on a ghastly fiery appearance. Power radiated from his body unlike nay she had ever seen. The boy smiled at his display and spoke.

"I am the Master of Fire, Lord of Chaos, the darkest day, yet the brightest morning! I can be your best friend or your worst nightmare!" A pair of dark draconic wings sprouted from his back and spread out on either side of him as he was enveloped in intimidating shadows. "I. Am. The Terror of Dimensions! Face me, and know what true magic is!"

She just looked at in shock for some moments before finally asking, "Why are you here in my territory?"

"To rest for a while," the boy replied bluntly. "And before you refer to me in any manner, I prefer to be called TD. It's easier for both of us."

"Alright..." she said calmly, but still frustration could be felt in her tone. "I am letting you stay until you're rested... don't make any trouble for us."

"What would you do about it if I did?" TD asked, then chuckled. "Consider myself warned."

He started to walk away from her, but then stopped and looked back at her in the sky above him.

"I never did catch your name, did I?" he inquired. "Care to share?"

"My name... is Roumpíni," She replied and then added, "But for the sake of your language's convenience, call me Ruby."

"Ruby..." TD smiled, this time a genuinely friendly smile. "Well Ruby, that was quite a fight you put up earlier. If you were as small as a lion or a bear, I'd shake your... claw. I almost said 'hand', but that's an inaccurate term to use."

"Well, you weren't so bad either," She replied. "It can be said you were a worthy challenger."

TD chuckled. "Dragons always have been ones to respect strength as much as they respected character." He then asked, "Do you think maybe you could land or something? Not to seem rude, but it's kinda hard to speak to you when you're about ten or fifteen feet above me."

"Fine." Ruby obliged and landed in front of him. "Better?"

"Much better," TD nodded, then looked her over with interest. "Wow... I've never seen a dragon with sapphire eyes before. They're quite lovely when you're not trying to snap me in half."

"Well, thanks..." TD noticed that she almost blushed before shaking her head. "I mean, thank you."

"Well what do ya know?" TD teased. "Guess dragons really do feel flattered when complimented. I thought that only worked on the bad ones, but I guess I was wrong. And good thing too; I like to compliment someone when it's something worth complimenting them over."

"Well, don't push it, okay?" She pouted.

"No promises," TD replied with a smirk. He then looked up at a stretch of mountain that led further up. "I think I'll make my home somewhere up there."

"Suit yourself," She said and then gave him a warning glare. "And try to stay out of trouble."

"I hear ya!" he laughed, then continued up the hill. As he left, Ruby could hear him singing some kind of song.

 **TD:** _Eat it! Eat it!  
Get yourself an egg, and beat it!_  
 _Have some more chicken, have some more pie._  
 _It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried..._

Ruby smiled as she heard him singing.

"Kinda good singer," she said to herself. "Chicken and eggs? Hmm..."

* * *

Early the next morning, while it was still dark outside, Ruby awoke to the sound of singing yet again. However, while she did recognize TD's voice, she thought she could hear other voices too. Curious, she crawled out of her lair and peered about. She quickly spotted the human who had bested her the other day, but standing beside him were several other figures, all ghost-like in appearance. Whatever they were singing, it intrigued her. Quietly, she sat back and listened to the song.

 **TD and party:** _Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_  
 _To dungeons deep and caverns old,_  
 _We must away, ere break of day,_  
 _To seek our pale enchanted gold._

 _The Dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_  
 _While hammers fell like ringing bells,_  
 _In places deep, where dark things sleep,_  
 _In hollow halls beneath the fells._

 _For ancient king and elvish lord_  
 _There many a gleaming golden hoard_  
 _They shaped and wrought, and light they caught,_  
 _To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

 _On silver necklaces they strung_  
 _The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_  
 _The dragon-fire, on twisted wire_  
 _They meshed the light of moon and sun._

 _Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_  
 _To dungeons deep and caverns old,_  
 _We must away, ere break of day,_  
 _To claim our long-forgotten gold._

 _Goblets they carved there for themselves,_  
 _And harps of gold, where no man delves_  
 _There lay they long, and many a song_  
 _Was sung unheard by men or elves._

 _The pines were roaring on the heights,_  
 _The wind was moaning in the night,_  
 _The fire was red, it flaming spread,_  
 _The trees like torches blazed with light._

 _The bells were ringing in the dale,_  
 _And men looked up with faces pale._  
 _The dragon's ire, more fierce than fire,_  
 _Laid low their towers and houses frail._

 _The mountain smoked beneath the moon._  
 _The Dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._  
 _They fled the hall to dying fall_  
 _Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

 _Far over the Misty Mountains grim,_  
 _To dungeons deep and caverns dim,_  
 _We must away, ere break of day,_  
 _To win our harps and gold from him!_

 _Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_  
 _To dungeons deep and caverns old..._

Ruby kept listening to the song and soon started to enjoy it as well.

"Why does he like to sing so much?" She pondered over the question, smiling to herself.

As soon as the song ended, TD sighed and snapped his fingers. Or at least the sound was heard; Ruby was observant enough to notice that he didn't actually snap his fingers, as if he didn't know how. When the snap was done, the ghostly images all disappeared like mist in the wind, then TD sat down to watch the sun rising upon the valley below. For a moment, it seemed to Ruby that she could sense his current emotions as he stared off into the distance. He seemed to be at peace for a moment, then sad as if remembering some bad memory. She gave him a thoughtful look for a moment before sighing and going towards him. She stood beside him at a distance also looking towards the sun. Then she looked towards him and asked, "So... do you like it here?"

TD looked over to her and couldn't help but feel slightly amused at the situation; he was barely the size of her head, yet they sat beside each other almost like a pair of good friends.

"Your world... it's rather beautiful," he admitted. "As far as I can remember, I've only ever seen one other world where humans and dragons have been able to live in harmony."

"Oh, that's interesting," She said. "Is that the world you live in?"

"As cool as that would be... no," TD replied. "In my world, Dragons are but myths and legends. Heck, magic is thought to belong in the same category in my world... or at least the type you're thinking of; illusions done by those magicians or street performers are still around." He gave her a wink. "But we all know those ones are just tricks of the eyes."

"Awe, that sucks," She remarked. "It seems life in your world would be so... dull."

"It's not as exciting as other worlds, but it's home," he answered. "And I wouldn't trade it for any other."

She heard him give a sad sigh again as he looked up at the sky. The sun was just peeking out now, but there was an occasional star that had yet to disappear in the night sky. He looked up at one of the stars, and she heard him mutter almost inaudibly, "But it's best I stay away... for their sake."

"Why?" She asked giving him an odd stare. TD looked over at Ruby in surprise, then sighed.

"Forgot that dragons tend to have very good hearing," he remarked, managing a small chuckle. Then he sighed again and acknowledged her fully. "If you knew what I've done, what I could still do, you'd understand why I stay away from them. But... how could I explain it to you?" He thought for a moment, then came up with one explanation. "Have you ever had someone special to you in life that you'd do anything to keep safe? Friends, family?"

"I did once... a long time ago," She replied and then looked down. "Sadly, my beloved sacrificed himself to save my life." She paused for a moment. "I tried my best... but I just couldn't."

TD looked sympathetic and even more so when he laid a hand comfortingly on her large foreleg closest to him. When he did, Ruby felt as if her entire backstory regarding her mate was revealed to TD in a snap. This proved true when TD closed his eyes with tears streaming down his eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said genuinely. "I too know what loss feels like."

"You do, I can tell," She replied and then paused for a while before saying, "Sorry, I know I shouldn't bring that up."

"Don't be sorry," TD reassured her. "It's good to talk about it sometimes. Besides, I'm the one who started it." He then chuckled. "I didn't say this before, but because you're a Fire Dragon... I can sense the heat from your body even from over here." He sighed happily. "It's almost like being next to a warm stove or fireplace."

She smiled in a friendly way. "I... I can't do anything about this."

"Good, don't change it," he said to her. "It's... rather nice. Like a heated blanket back home." He leaned against her foreleg and sighed happily again. "I could almost fall asleep with this kind of heat." He then seemed to realize what he had done and backed off. "Sorry... I wasn't thinking about your personal space."

It was a little awkward for her, but she didn't felt angry. "It's okay," She said. "I know humans can be that way... I mean kinda being that they can't help but flow in their emotions..." She smiled. "If you want to, we can talk for a little while longer... before breakfast."

"Fine with me," TD agreed, then asked, "May I lean against you? No offense, but this rock I chose earlier wasn't the best option. Plus, it's ice cold."

She smiled at this request. "Sure, it's... alright."

TD smiled too and leaned against her.

"Mmm, now this is the true definition of a hottie," he joked, giving her a playful smile before laughing. "I'm just messin' with ya. I tend to do that to all my friends at least once." He then looked up at the sky again. "At least when they're around. I haven't seen them for a while."

Ruby blushed at his comment earlier, then quickly shook her head to regain her posture.

"You have other friends?" She asked and then smiled sarcastically. "Are they a pain in the tail as well?"

"Eh, it depends. Some of them are even polar opposites of my own personality. But, opposites attract sometimes. Sadly... I'm not sure how many of them are still alive. Time passes differently in each world I travel to, so it could be a day since I left them or as long as a thousand years in their worlds." He lowered his head. "I wonder if some of them have forgiven me by now."

"Were you really that bad to them?" She asked. "I mean, you don't seem that bad to me..."

"Not normally, but... everyone's got a dark side to them. Especially me," TD explained. "Only mine causes me to do very terrible things. Towns burned to the ground, kingdoms brought to their knees... I even once destroyed an entire planet." He sighed and she couldn't help but notice a small tear trickle down his cheek. "I don't want to do it... but he keeps coming back, and I can't stop him when he does."

Ruby was silent for a brief moment after this, then she spoke.

"Well, I guess then we should be getting ready for breakfast before he comes around," She giggled. "I hope you like perfectly cooked and tasty fish."

This caught TD's attention.

"Fish is nice," he answered. "And don't worry; you'd get a heads up if he did come. I think we've got plenty of time."

Ruby lead him to her home, which was actually inside a cave. It was a decorated to some extent as well, and felt kind of homey for a den. TD looked around at the insides.

"And I thought that one dragon's nest back in that other world looked nice," he said aloud, and gave a whistle. "This is fit for a king or a queen to live in."

"Thanks," Ruby said proudly, "I know." She looked around before looking towards him once again. "I don't think humans are used to our furniture, are they?"

"Not usually, but I'll manage," TD said to her reassuringly. "Not only do I have my magic to help, but I can also change my form into that of a dragon's if I desire." He giggled. "Sadly though, that might give off the wrong signals."

"Wrong signals?" She asked and gave him a thoughtful look. "Oh... still... if you feel comfortable like that, you can do so, I'm not the one who's going to stop you."

"Suit yourself," he nodded, then to her amazement he levitated off the ground and floated just high enough to be at eye level with her. "But I think I'll wait until I see the furniture and the like before I make any decisions."

"As you wish." She said and lead him to a room within her den. "See for yourself; they're good enough for a dragon of my size, but as for you..." She giggled.

"Huh. Just like Olympus all over again," she heard him chuckle as he admired the decor. "Alright then. Stand back please..."

His form glowed brightly as she stepped back to give him room, and soon a full sized dragon stood in the room with her. His scales were as black as midnight, his eyes as red as blood, and when he breathed from his mouth, a small column of smoke-like darkness emitted from his mouth for a split second. He looked over at her and gave a sheepish grin even in that form.

"Haven't tried this for a while, so I'm a bit rusty," he admitted. He didn't say it aloud, but in the current form he had taken, his draconic senses made her seem a more beautiful and majestic creature than when he had been viewing her as a human. But he kept these thoughts to himself.

"You're looking... good," She said. "I mean... good enough for a dragon."

He chuckled. "It's good enough." He sniffed the air. "And now in this form, I think I'm smelling the fish you were talking about."

"Oh yeah, the fish!" She exclaimed and rushed outside the room. "I'll be back in a moment."

TD chuckled as he watched her leave.

"I didn't think a dragon of her species could run that fast."

* * *

A few months passed. TD left to explore the rest of Ruby's world, but he always returned to his mountain dwelling some ways away from her own. Something about the crimson dragon compelled him to stay. Perhaps it was because he never had spent such long hours talking to a dragon before; perhaps he felt like she was his best friend in that world; or perhaps it had something to do with how he started feeling whenever they were separated from each other. About a month or so after meeting her, he started to notice that staying away from her for a prolonged period of time made him feel lonely. He had a feeling what it meant and tried to shake it off at first, but eventually he couldn't deny it any longer. Now the only obstacle was how she'd take it... not to mention how awkward he felt about it all.

TD may have been oblivious to it, but Ruby had been experiencing her own mixed feelings towards him. She didn't know why she felt so attached to the alien human boy. Maybe it was because she was tired of living alone and she never had such a friendly companion before. Yeah, that was the thing; he was being like a really good friend to her. She could even say best friend, but was that all? She almost always looked forward to his return to her den, to spend some more time with him and talking with him, but honestly was she really considering that...?

"Hey Ruby!" TD's voice called from outside the den, breaking through her thoughts. "Guess who's back?"

She went towards the den's entrance and saw him standing there.

"TD!" She grabbed him in a hug, despite her size. "I was just thinking about you."

Though she had a scaly hide, that hug felt much better than TD expected it to be. It was like hugging a soft pillow with a cover of silky leather.

"I didn't realize that you missed me that much," he joked playfully, then looked up at her. Because he was currently in a human form, her claws alone were big enough to hold him with one hand; yet she had been surprisingly gentle. It was truly a marvel.

"I missed you too," he said to her, giving her as big an embrace as he could as well. She then put him back on the ground gently and looked towards him sheepishly.

"It's just... the cave feels more lively when you're around."

TD looked back at the cave and smirked. "Well then, let's make sure my livening up the place doesn't go to waste." He walked towards the cave entrance, Ruby following close behind at a slower pace for obvious reasons.

"Say, is that a new one?" TD asked, pointing towards a kind of chandelier-like ornament on the ceiling. "It looks pretty."

"I know, it looks good." She smiled. "Thanks for noticing."

"You're welcome, Crimson Beauty," he teased, walking on back to where the den was significantly wider, giving them both more room to move about in. She felt flattered at the compliment and walked along him.

"So, anything you wanna talk about today?" She asked.

"Hit me with whatever you've got," he said to her. "Just... give me a fair warning if it's sensitive or personal. I tend to be an emotional wreck during those times."

He gave her a smile when he said that, but he was also being serious.

"So consider yourself warned!" She said. "The thing is that... I've been thinking about this lately, and maybe... I guess..." She seemed to be so confused.

"Hey, is something wrong?" TD asked her, walking over to her so he was practically at her feet. She sighed deeply and breathed out a few flames accidentally. TD, being immune to fire, was unfazed by the flames.

"It's alright," he reassured her, then she felt his hand rest on her foreleg as he looked up at her. "You can tell me."

"Okay, tell me... what would you do if you'd feeling for a person of any other species?" She asked as a blush began to appear on her face, making her crimson cheeks even more red.

"That's a good question to ask," TD stated. "And as someone who once dated other sentient species, I'd say that you tell that person how you feel. You'll never know their response unless you tell them. But if you don't tell them... well, it's usually a bad thing to leave them in the dark."

"Alright..." she said. "The thing is that I think I have feelings for... one such person."

"Oh?" TD was curious now, but a part of him dared to hope that it knew who she was speaking of. "Is he handsome? A good person? How'd you meet?"

"Hmm... yes he's really good-looking," She replied with a smile. "Yes, I'm sure he has a good-side to him." Then a blush started to appear on her face. "And... surely you haven't forgotten how we met."

TD's eyes lit up with surprise and he looked up at her with wide eyes. Then, he laid his hand on her foreleg and she felt a surge of power from both of them. Without exactly knowing how she was aware of it, Ruby realized that he was somehow sensing the emotions she was feeling at this time and the truth behind them. TD released her foreleg for a moment, then suddenly threw his arms around it in as big an embrace as possible.

"Glad I'm not the only one," she heard him say softly. "Otherwise, I'd never gather the courage to say just how much the most beautiful creature in this world means to me."

"You too..." she added in surprise as she returned the hug.

"How long has it been for you?" he asked her. "Like, how long have you felt this way?"

"It's been a month or two I guess," She replied. "And you?"

"I'll be honest, I thought you were beautiful creature upon first meeting you," he answered. "At first, I didn't see you in the same light I do now. But, I think it first started when I switched into my dragon form." He gave a giggle. "Now you know what I mean by getting the wrong signals; I didn't see you the same way in dragon form as I did in my human form. However, even after that time... it didn't fade. It just... lingered. And eventually... well, must I go on?"

"Not necessarily, I get the point." She giggled. "And honestly, I don't think forms matter to me... anymore."

"Same... although it may make things more convenient depending on the circumstances," TD noted. "Oh, on that note, I have a confession to make. The reason I'm able to access a dragon form in the first place is because... well, I'm half-dragon myself thanks to inheriting my powers. In a technical sense, that makes you my cousin." He giggled. "But, I'm WAY too distant a cousin for it to be a problem."

"I guess that's a fact," She giggled.

"So... what now?" he said aloud. "I mean, usually I know where this goes but now... I'm a bit confused there considering our sizes and the like. I mean..." He started rambling on nervously.

"Whatever suits you..." She said with lidded eyes. "I... might be kinda curious about kissing a human."

"Um...okay..."

Ruby chuckled and gently lifted him up so he was standing in the palm of one of her clawed hands (or feet? That one was confusing). They found themselves leaning towards each other slowly, then soon the distance between them disappeared as they both gave each other a passionate kiss. Because of the size of the dragon, TD almost had to back away to prevent getting his entire head covered by her lips. The kiss only lasted for about ten seconds, but it clearly did its job when they had pulled away.

"Um... that was a new experience," TD admitted. "I liked it though."

"I agree." She smiled "It was kind of a different... feeling."

"But... you enjoyed it, right?" he asked her.

"I did enjoy this, don't worry." She blushed. TD smiled at this, then gently rubbed his hand along her snout in a gentle soothing caress. He gave her a cheeky grin as he did so.

"Guess I'll be staying in this world longer than I originally intended," he said to her with a wink.

"I'm glad for this." She stole a kiss to his cheek. "And to be honest, I don't want you to go anywhere yet."

"And I don't want to leave either..." he whispered, then hugged her gently once more. For the longest of times they just stood like that, staying in their embrace without a care in the world; lost in their own little world.

It wasn't until a beam of sunlight hit TD's eyes slightly that they realized how low the sun had gotten. TD giggled a bit.

"So, what does my lovely beauty wish to do tonight?" he asked her, giving his cheeky smile yet again.

"Well, how about we stargaze for a while?" Ruby smiled sadly. "I really loved to do this when... well, a long time ago."

TD nodded. "I enjoy stargazing too ever since leaving my world." He gave her nose a playful boop. "It's a date then."

She nodded, and then they headed outside the den to enjoy the beautiful sceneries of the night sky.

* * *

 **Some years later...**

TD sighed as he looked over the edge of the mountain, reflecting back on his past thirty years in this world. They had been lovely moments for him, all of them cherished by him in the back of his mind forever. For once, he felt like he was actually at peace in this world. Even despite the sad passing of Ruby about ten years ago. The dragon had reached the end of her lifespan when a terrible sickness had inflicted her. It had swiftly taken her life from him, and she was buried with the highest of respects by the human. TD smiled to himself. Well, at least she didn't leave him alone before her passing...

"Dad, you're still missing her, right?" Sighed a young female dragon sitting beside him. TD looked beside him and couldn't help but smile brightly at her. The drake beside him was a lovely shade of magenta with sapphire eyes just like that of her mother's. Even with the distance between them, TD could feel the heat given off from the fire inside her like a warm stove. He placed an arm around her and sighed.

"Every day, sweetie," he admitted. "It still seems like yesterday to me when we first met, fighting each other from the very start."

He chuckled in remembrance of his first encounter with Ruby. _Those were fun times._

"I miss her too," She said.

"But ya know, if I never met her, then I'd never be blessed with such an adorable dragon like you, Amethyst," TD said as he gave her a gentle hug. Amethyst returned the hug.

"Thanks Dad," She replied. "Sometime I really wish she was here."

"So do I," TD agreed.

Just then, a loud roar was heard in the distance and TD chuckled.

"Your brother's back," he teased. "Better give him a warm welcome."

"Indeed," She smiled. Soon, the dragon in question appeared and landed before them, beaming a smile. He was about twenty-five feet in length and with scales were as black as midnight, and a single golden streak running up its body from head to tail. His eyes were like the moon and shone with a sliver glow. Large hand-like claws extended from his wings and an intelligent look was in his eye. Upon noticing the smaller dragon, he chuckled.

"Drem Yol Lok, sister," he greeted, coming close to nuzzle their heads together.

"It's nice to see you too brother." Amethyst said as she nuzzled him back.

TD chuckled. "Welcome back, Thur."

The dragon looked to him with a smile.

"Father," he greeted, leaning down and giving the human a gentle embrace, TD returning it as best he could in his current form.

"It's good to have you back, my son," he whispered.

"So, how was your day, brother?" Amethyst asked.

"It was delightful," the dragon replied. "But I feel that the settlers of the neighboring towns below may be feeling some unrest towards us at the moment."

"How so?" TD inquired.

"Hmm... how's pitchforks and torches sound?" Thur asked him.

"Oh... That, my children, is what we call mobs. Terrible at handling your problems, but they're fun to see get into action."

"You're right dad," Amethyst said. "Let's what they're up to."

"A quest? I do love quests," TD rubbed his hands together with glee. And they both went to see whatever was going on in the town below.

 **In the town...**

TD knew immediately why they were riled up against him when he saw the men who led the mob. They were the same ones that had pursued him when he was with Agápi; the bounty hunters in the weird armor. He growled at the mere sight of them.

"Kids, get behind me," he said calmly to his dragon children. "This might get ugly."

Amethyst nodded and got behind her dad. Thur simply stared at the men with a hard glare. The men looked at TD and one of them smirked.

"So, taking over one world wasn't good enough for you," he sneered. "You had to go to this one and destroy it as well."

"I don't believe I understand what you're getting at," TD stated bluntly. "I didn't come here to destroy-"

"Oh, of course you didn't," the man scoffed. "Just like you didn't come to destroy the last world we hunted you to. No, you always play the long-con, don't you TD?"

"Leave me alone," TD snarled. But unfortunately, the fires had been aroused inside his children's heads.

"Hey," Amethyst yelled "You can't talk to my dad like this!"

"I know, he isn't like anything you said!"

"Then you don't know your father, children!" the man smirked. "He's destroyed entire kingdoms, worlds, planets even! All without remorse for his actions!"

"That's not true!" TD protested. "I regret every second of those moments."

"Then why do you keep doing them?" the man demanded.

"You obviously don't know the cost I paid to possess these powers," TD muttered. The confidence on his daughter's face began to vanish as she heard what that man had said.

"I don't understand... is that true dad?" She asked, giving him a look of disbelief. TD looked to his children, then sighed.

"Yes... Amy. It's true," he said sadly. "I've caused much suffering before coming here. Before your mother, I was trying to run away from my problems. I don't want to be that man anymore... but _he_ keeps coming back."

"Ah, the old evil personality," the man cackled. "What's he going to do? Ruin your life?"

"Don't tempt me," a dark voice spoke from TD, then he shook his head as if he had a bad headache.

"Why don't you just leave him alone?!" Amy demanded as she huffed out a fiery breath in frustration.

"It's my job, drake," the man stated. "And your father is my contract. If I take him in, my crew and I will be rich enough to permanently retire."

TD growled again, then seemed to get an idea. It was one that made him feel sad inside.

"Can I at least say goodbye?" TD asked the man. The Bounty Hunter growled, but figured that this was just his way of admitting defeat.

"Fine," he said. "But only for a few minutes!"

TD nodded, but inwardly he was smiling.

 _A few minutes is all I need._

"What are you going to do Dad?" Amy whispered as she recognized a specific look in his eyes.

"I'm leading him away from this world," TD said to her, then with some sadness. "I... probably won't be seeing you again if I do. But if I stay, it'll only put you and your brother into more danger than is necessary. They'll never stop hunting me, and I don't want you to be caught in the crossfires."

"But Father..." Thur started.

"Don't. Please," TD pleaded. "It'll only make it harder for me than it is."

"Oh, father!" Amy hugged him as she never had before. "That's not fair!" She sobbed a little.

"I know..." TD cried softly too. "But I don't want to see you get-"

"Your time's up, TD!" the man called to them.

"Oh, bite me," TD muttered, then to his children, "No matter what happens, know this: your father loves you both with all his heart."

Thur was too saddened to reply to this, so he instead pulled the three of them into a group hug the best he could without crushing the human's smaller form.

"I'll miss you Dad. Please take care," Amethyst whispered again.

"I will. I promise." TD whispered back. He then stepped away from them and towards the bounty hunters. The leader smiled.

"Let's go, TD," he said, pulling out some kind of magical cuffs.

"Oh, we're not going to the big house," TD stated, confusing the bounty hunters. Even with his back to them, the two dragons could tell their father was sporting his notorious smirk.

"I asked to say goodbye to them," he stated. "I never said what I'd do afterwards. Catch me if you can!"

TD snapped his fingers and in a flash of light he was gone. But Amethyst and Thur both felt that he had not simply teleported; he was gone from their world. The Bounty Hunter raged at this.

"All of you, follow me! Get him!" the leader shouted. The bounty hunters all saluted, then all pulled out some kind of orb and held it in their hands, and then they too disappeared. Only the mob remained. Amy and Thur smirked at this and looked towards the stars.

"Goodbye Dad."

* * *

A year had passed since then. Humans and dragons both, after hearing about TD's deeds and that Thur and Amy were his children, had started a search for the two. It wasn't too clear why they were searching for them, but it definitely wasn't a good intention. Thankfully, using what powers they had possessed from their father, the two dragons were able to build a special lair far from home that was hidden from their enemies and that only they could enter. It proved successful to say the least, although they had to admit the solitude was a bit lonely at times. Nevertheless, the two dragons decided to stay there for their own safety.

Then one day, Thur came down with some kind of cold, worst than anything either of them had ever experienced. Despite not knowing too much about it personally, some instinct in their dragon nature told them that it was a disease that could essentially kill Thur even at his age. And the worst part; there was no known cure.

"It sucks living here all alone, isn't it brother?" Amy said with a light chuckle, somewhat trying to lighten the situation for her brother. "I really miss those days."

"Pah pruzah..." he began, but then fell into a nasty coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern as she came close to him. She could sense that his cold was getting worse. "It's alright brother. I will not let something happen to you."

"It's... too late for me... Zeymah..." Thur managed weakly. "I'm already... fading away..."

"No, please don't say so," She pleaded. "You'll live on, even if..." She sobbed as she held his claw. That contact with her brother, however, sparked something within her; a power she hadn't yet realized she possessed. Her vision changed and she saw images of her brother flashing before her eyes. But he looked much older, and he was with some smaller creatures... much smaller, yet they seemed to share something in common. She soon realized what it was: this was his future! And those smaller figures... they possessed her father's power... which meant...

 _Our half-siblings!_ She thought as she returned to the reality again.

"I'll save you brother," She said, placing her claw on his chest. "I'm gonna use my energy to heal you. Trust me, you'll be alright."

"No..." Thur started to protest, but then coughed again before he finished. "It'll... kill... you..."

"It'll save yours, and that's what matters most to me," She said as her claw started to glow, channeling her aura to her brother. As it did so, Thur felt his health and strength returning to him. However, Amethyst started to feel weaker and her life was ebbing away as she channeled her energy into him. She, thankfully, wasn't taking on the sickness, but she was instead literally giving up her life.

"S-stop!" Thur protested, this time more clearly and tried to grab her claw. However, this proved futile, because her claw seemed almost like it was glued into its current position and he couldn't use his power to stop her.

"It's alright brother. I'm... okay," She said weakly.

"Why?"

A large boiling tear fell from the dark dragon's silver eyes and he gave her a saddened look.

"Why?" he asked again. "Why sacrifice yourself for me? You deserve better."

"What... kind of sister I'd be... if I let you die, even when I... could save you...?" she asked, removing her claw from his chest. "There, it's all better... now-" She managed before collapsing on the ground in front of her brother.

"No!"

Thur lifted himself off the bed and curled around his sister almost protectively and lifted her head.

"Amy... please... don't go..." he sniffed. "What will I do without you?"

"Trust me brother..." she coughed. "It was the only way to save you... just promise me... you'll take care... of yourself... ..."

Her voice lowered in volume as her vision started to fade away, then she sighed deeply for the last time. Thur was overcome by grief. He held the limp body close to him and sobbed uncontrollably, hardly noticing the fire-like aura that emitted from her body afterwards. It wasn't until the flames started to lick off the skin from the body of his sister and a surge of energy entered him that he noticed and understood. Her soul was being absorbed into his body, leaving only the skeletal remains. As her soul coursed through him, his vision changed and he too saw the vision his sister had seen. His vision returned to normal, and he sighed.

"I promise, Amy..." he whispered. "And I will bear your soul with me till death, when we both can finally find peace."

He looked out at the entrance to his lair, knowing that those who hated them still lurked out there.

"Until then, I will await our Zeymah's arrival," he finished.

* * *

 ****Present****

"...and that is why I hide up here in solitude," Thur concluded. "To hide myself from those who would hunt my kind down and from those who despise my father."

"I'm sensing a pattern..." Sugar Plum remarked.

"Dad tends to do that sometimes," Mimi replied, "The only difference being with my mom. In that case, she ended up having to keep him from destroying her world when he turned evil again."

"I never did hear your story of that," Zach noted.

"Well... I'll tell you tomorrow," Mimi stated.

"It is late," Thur spoke, noting the low shadows outside, "We will continue tomorrow. Until then, you are free to stay here for the night."

"I know I could use some sleep," Sugar Plum agreed.

Everyone nodded in agreement and started settling down for the night. Mimi, Amalii and Thur took up one corner while Thermidor and Diana took up another spot. Zach realized this a little too late and looked to Sugar Plum sheepishly.

"I knew I should've called out where everyone sleeps before someone brought it up," he managed with a chuckle. "Now, I feel like I'm just gonna make this more complicated."

"Compared to everything else going on, sleeping is hardly what's complicated," Sugar Plum joked.

"Yeah," Zach nodded. "So, any idea where you're sleeping? All I see open is beside the fire and on the roof." At the look she gave him, he explained, "Screwball and Tracker do that to save room on the floor for others. I figured, why not have that as an option?"

"Wherever is available I guess," Sugar Plum shrugged.

Zach looked back over to his sister, who was currently sleeping up against her hippogriff coltfriend and he against her. One of the hippogriff's wings was draped over Diana like a kind of blanket or like an arm around one's partner.

"Cute, isn't it?" Zach asked aloud.

"Yeah..." Sugar Plum nodded.

"So, are we in the same boat? Are we not gonna try that? Am I just making this worst?" Zach started rambling, "Gosh, I'm terrible at this."

"I know I wouldn't mind," Sugar Plum smiled. Zach smiled too.

"Guess we'll take next to the fire. Wouldn't want gravity to suddenly go back to normal on you when you wake up. Had that happen once when I first tried it." He rubbed his head. "I think I still have a small mark to prove it."

"I still have a bruise on my hoof from one time when I fell down the stairs as a filly. I didn't have my glasses on," She giggled.

"Ouch," Zach laughed. He then sighed and lay down next to the fire, where the journal from TD's lab lay open. A somewhat troubled look came over him as he stared at the shimmering pages.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"I'm starting to doubt why I'm doing this," Zach answered honestly, "I'm not sure if I'm doing this to make things right or simply just trying to prove myself." He looked to Sugar Plum and his eyes seemed to glow softly and with concern. "Am I wrong to want fix this, let alone bring you into it?"

"Now I know some who'd say you are. But it's all about how you feel," She said. "As long as you think it's right, there's nothing wrong."

Zach pondered this for a second, then his troubled look faded away.

"I guess that makes sense," he said. "Thanks."

"No problem..." She sighed.

"Is something on your mind too?" he asked, his eyes glowing in a caring and concerned manner.

"I dunno..." Sugar Plum sighed. "I guess I kind of... miss my family."

Zach smiled comfortingly and placed one of his wings on her shoulder.

"I know how you feel," he said, "I miss Mom and Dad every hour we're gone, and I'm willing to bet they feel the same way." He gave a reassuring smile. "We'll see them again soon. I can feel it."

"I hope we do..." She nodded.

"Oh for heaven's sake, stop going through the awkward stage and just sleep next to each other already!" Amalii suddenly spoke. As soon as she did this, she immediately realized her mistake and whispered, "Sorry!"

Sugar Plum flushed red. "Uhh..." She stammered.

Zach shook his head, slightly amused by his sibling's outburst.

"Your call, Sugar Plum," he said to her, "I'm good either way."

She moved next to him, flashing a look at Amalii.

"Say nothing." Despite being adopted, she shared many qualities with her dad, an impatience with people getting involved in her romantic life for one thing. Zach slowly draped one wing over her and then felt a yawn escape him.

"Goodnight," he whispered to her. "I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled. They closed their eyes and soon they all were fast asleep.

* * *

 **I love this couple! XD So, next time Mimi shares her own story. What hearts will be broken now?**

 **The songs used (in order) is a short portion of Weird Al Yankovic's parody of Michael Jackson's "Beat It" and Clamavi De Profundis's arrangement on the original score for "Far Over The Misty Mountains" done in** _The Hobbit_ **. Check the YouTube videos of both! I think you'll like it!**

 **Later! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Pandora

**Mimi probably got the worst end of the stick, if you ask me. That may change with the other siblings, but who knows? We'll find out.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A lady wearing a sparkling blue top and a dark blue skirt was strolling around in the streets, looking at the current state of her world. There was a dark blue sparkling rose in her hair as they moved along with the sharp breeze. It was a dark night, a really dark night to be honest. There were not as many stars in the night sky as they were used to be a few years ago. But still night sky was as beautiful as this was always been to her. Though there was rumors from some people around that their world was showing those certain signs. The signs which indicated that their world was nearing to its end.

 _They're just a bunch of lies, nothing more,_ She thought and tried to smile at this. A blue light shrouded her body and she transformed into a bird. She flew and sat on the branch of a tree to take a better look at her surroundings.

 _But what if... they are true...?_

As she watched, one of the stars in the sky suddenly seemed to be getting bigger and brighter. No, it was getting closer! And it wasn't a star, but a single bright column of some kind made up of flames. It barreled to the ground nearby and a small shockwave occurred along with some dust and smoke. Once she could see again, she saw a boy of eighteen standing in the middle of the small crater he had created. He was somehow unharmed and he let out a loud sigh.

"Whew! I guess that's one way to enter another world," he said to himself, seemingly oblivious to her presence at the moment. He looked up at the sky, and his expression was now sad.

"A dying world," he muttered. "In its prime, close to destruction." A sigh escaped him. "The poor inhabitants, whoever they may be."

She kept looking at him with shock and surprise.

"What, why- how is he...?!" She whispered to herself. It was very obvious to her that he wasn't one of the natives to this world. But then, how and why was that creature here? Curious and wanting to take a closer look, she transformed into a moth and flew towards the stranger. It was really simple; he'd never know of her presence...

"Hi there," he suddenly said, looking directly at her. "I didn't realize shapeshifters were the inhabitants here."

She was shocked even more. Not only did he know of her presence, but he was also aware of her shapeshifting ability. It was more than shocking to her. But now there was no use of her transformation, so she transformed back to her real form. In front of the creature was now standing a young woman in a dark blue sparkling dress with some kind of flower in her hair.

"How... did you know?" She asked.

The boy smiled playfully. "Chaos magic has its moments."

"Why... are you here?" She questioned.

"For many reasons, all which shall be revealed in due time," he answered. "But as we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot, allow me to introduce myself. They call me TD. What's your name?"

"Nyxia!" She replied. "My name's Nyxia."

"Nyxia," TD said the word as if it was new to him. "Mind if I call you Nyx for short?"

"Oookay. That... can work," She shrugged "It seems very short but... fine."

"Girl, I have nicknames for a lot of people to make their name shorter," TD said with a shrug. "In fact, my own name is a nickname of the full title. But that's... something I'd rather not tell you yet."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "I am not very eager to know either." She then looked towards the sky where three moons at the same time could be seen. One of them was full moon and others were crescent. "It's midnight." She transformed into a black sparrow and looked towards TD. "You should hide somewhere as well."

"Hide? Hide from what?" TD asked. "Is there some kind of dangerous thing that comes at midnight?"

"Yes," Nyx whispered. "Predators of many kinds looking for careless prey," She said as she looked around. "Land-serpents, harpons, killer-leeches; they all wander around or beneath this ground at midnight."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," TD stated with a smile. "As long as you're with me, they'll keep their distance if they're smart."

"I don't think I should trust you that much," She said. "I mean, you just fell from the sky and all... I know your name..." She then looked around. "But, I have to head back home now. You... can come if you want," She added. "As long as you don't try to hurt anyone or something."

"I won't hurt them if they don't give me a reason to hurt them," was TD's reply. "But thanks for the offer."

"Okay then, you can come," She said. "C'mon, my home is this way!" She said and pointed her beak towards a certain direction. TD smiled and followed her down the street as she flew ahead of him, stopping now and then to make sure he was able to keep up. As they walked, however, a kind of ghoulish howl could be heard in the distance, which caught TD's attention and made him stop for a moment.

"That sounded close by," he said with a warning tone. Nyx looked around in fear.

"It's... it's a land-serpent's whispers..." Then all of sudden, the land beneath TD's feet started to shake. The intensity of the vibration increased gradually within a moment. "That's not good; we have to hurry!"

"Too late!" TD stated. "These things go faster than we can run. We're already caught. It's just playing with us now..." He said it as if he had encountered such a beast before, but he was new to her planet. So, how?

"How can you be so...?"

The intensity kept increasing and increasing until it came to a sudden stop.

"Oh no!"

All of sudden cracks appeared on the ground and the giant head of the serpent came out of the ground. The serpent looked towards them and howled loudly.

"Shh!" TD suddenly, and unexpectedly, shushed the serpent, confusing both it and Nyx. He then continued in a whispered tone. "Can you PLEASE keep your voice down? People are trying to sleep."

The Serpent was only confused for a moment longer, then with lightning speed it snapped at TD and swallowed him. Nyx cried out in alarm, expecting him to be dead, but then the snake choked and a bulge appeared in it's throat... Then suddenly, the head came off as if cleanly decapitated, with TD tumbling out after, covered in saliva. He made an expression of disgust, then snapped his fingers and in a flash of light he was clean again.

"And, checkmate... again," he said cheerfully.

"You... okay!?" She asked in relief as well as in shock, while she flew towards him and transformed back to her human form. "You... really killed him."

"What? This thing?" TD looked amused. "This thing is nothing compared to what I normally deal with. Seriously, I've faced dragons that were more challenging than that."

You just killed a young one of them," She stated. "But still, that shouldn't be that easy." She took another look on the serpent. "How... can you do this?" She asked. "Where did you come from?"

"Not here," TD said with urgency. "I'll tell you once we're safe indoors."

He summoned a ball of magic in his hand and it glowed brightly for a moment, then he grinned.

"That way," he said, walking in the direction of her place, as if he suddenly knew where to go. Nyx shrugged and went along with him. He was being nice so far, maybe she could trust him after all.

"You're not from here, so how do you this place so well?" she asked

"I don't," TD stated. "I'm using a Clairvoyance spell to show me where to go. Our destination is your place, so the spell tells me where to go."

"Oh, a spell," She said. "That make sense."

After walking for some time, they reached a more populated area. They now could see the houses that were about the place. The lights were off, indicating everyone was asleep. The only living things they saw were a few birds, who passed nearby and gave them a concerned look before they continued to fly around the colony.

"They're guards," Nyx explained. "They keep an eye on the surrounding area to warn us about the predators."

"Nice!" TD commented. "I'm guessing it also helps to disguise yourself as something else."

"Yes," She said proudly. "One can say that this is our way of life in our world."

"If my world was ever like this, I wouldn't survive," TD joked. "Mostly because my magic would be accessible." He peered around at the buildings. "So which one's your place?"

"That little home." She pointed towards a small hut at the end of the colony nearby a tree. "That's my place."

"Then let's get inside," TD said while skipping towards the place. She walked along and went towards her house with him. She opened the door and both of them entered the hut. There were only three rooms inside the hut, and they all were visible from where they stood at the door.

"I know, it's not that big... but it's lovely anyway," Nyx said.

"It's good enough," TD replied. "Thanks again. But are you sure you want me to stay? I could always find somewhere else to go..."

"I'll let you stay here," she replied. "There is one spare room I think you can use. Now tell me, are you hungry?"

"Actually, yes," TD answered. "I missed lunch earlier today. Well, not today in your world. I was in a different one at the time."

"Great. I hope I have saved some fruits," She said and went inside a room which seemed her kitchen. After a while she came back with a basket full of fruits from her world. TD noticed that some of them were somewhat like the ones he was used to in his own world, minus the different color, and some of them were entirely different.

"You can eat fruits, right?" she asked him. TD nodded and tried what appeared to be a purple apple.

"Mmm!" he exclaimed. "That's an interesting flavor! Wish we had these back home. They're the best I've tasted yet."

"You don't have Berry Apples in your world? She asked as she picked one for herself. "I can't even imagine life without these."

"Well, in my world, we also don't have monsters prowling the area hoping to devour a helpless soul," TD replied. "But hey. To each their own."

"Well," she smiled sheepishly "I guess so."

They were both silent for a moment as they ate, then Nyx decided to inquire more about TD.

"So, you said you don't have any predators in your world?" She asked, taking a bite. "So where did you fight those 'monsters' you were telling me about?"

"Oh, I never said there weren't any predators in my world," TD replied. "They're just much smaller and easier to deal with. They can still kill a man if you're not careful." He took a bite before continuing. "I travel to different worlds outside my own. Over the years, I've encountered many things and learned how to combat them. Your little Land Serpents are just one of many monsters I've encountered."

"Oh I see," She said looking into his eyes. "So, you're some kind of superpowerful being who travels world to world. What was your name, Terror of Dimensions?" She said as her eyes were glowing. TD looked to her with surprise.

"It's... TD, if you don't mind," he stated, a little harshly but he didn't meant to sound so. "And be careful ma'am. That is some mighty thin ice you've chosen to tread upon."

"I just couldn't help myself," She chuckled as her eyes ceased to glow. "I thought you wouldn't mind a little peeping into your memories."

"Well... I'm not surprised that you can do that," he explained. "I'm surprised that you managed to go that deep..." He shuddered a bit. "Please, don't do that again. You won't like what you see."

"Oh... then I am really sorry," She said sincerely. "I was just curious that's all and I really don't wanna upset you."

"You're fine," TD answered. "You didn't know." A yawn escaped him and he chuckled. "Am I that tired already?" he remarked.

"We should take a little rest before dawn," She suggested. "Let me set up your room then." She got up and went towards one of the rooms. "It'll just be a minute."

TD watched her go, then sighed.

"This planet is on the verge of collapse," he said to himself. "It won't be long before I'll be forced to flee."

"Then hasten it's destruction," a darker version of his voice suggested, coming from his own body. "This planet and its people mean nothing to us!"

"No, I'm tired of coming to a world only to enslave it for your pleasure!" TD countered. "Besides, they have it hard enough as it is."

"What obligations do you have towards them?" the dark voice asked tauntingly.

"Do I need one to be a good person to them?" TD asked back. This seemed to silence the dark voice and TD put his head in his hands, sighing heavily. Unaware to him, Nyx had heard the entire conversation from a distance, even as she was straightening up the spare room for him. In a while, she came back out of the room and looked towards him before forcing a smile and asking, "Who was talking to you?" She said this in a bit of a frightened tone, trying her best to hide it. "You were saying something about enslaving and destruction?"

She couldn't help transforming into a black squirrel when she spoke. TD looked to her with an odd expression, as if deciding whether to kill her or to ignore her. Eventually, he closed his eyes and, after seeming to resist some inward struggle, he spoke.

"That... would be my darker side," he explained.

"I see," she said as she curled herself against the wall. "So... what are you going to do with us now?"

 _Stupid, stupid, you're so foolish Nyxia! You're literally brought a monster in your own home. So much for trusting new people..._

Tears began to appear in her eyes. "You're not gonna... kill me, right?"

"No!" TD remarked loudly, then softer, "No. That's the last thing I want for you or your planet. Your people have suffered enough; they don't need more. Not if I have a say in it." He sighed. "The darker side of me would disagree, but he has no say in this matter."

"You promise?" She asked in a shivering voice as her eyes started to glow again.

"I promise," TD said with sincerity. "And when I promise something, I intend to keep that promise till my dying breath."

"I see," she said and transformed back to her human form. "So, is it true?"

"Is what true?" TD inquired.

"Our world... is about to... end," She asked. "Is it true?"

TD nodded sadly. "It's showing all the signs. The sun is large and red and doesn't give off as much heat, suggesting that it's about to go supernova. There's a feeling in the air that suggests this planet is on its last legs, and the silence outside your colony suggests that there's not much life left that can survive on this planet." He sighed. "I've seen many planets meet that stage before, and none of them ever look pretty..." He managed a smile. "But I wouldn't worry too much for yourself. There's still time for the next generation or two at least to come around... or at least from a human's perspective. If I may ask, if my average lifespan is about 100 years of age or so, what's your own?"

"Our species have a maximum lifespan... around fifties to seventies, and if lucky a few years above that," She replied.

"So in other words, your lifeline is small compared to my own," TD remarked. "Well, I personally have lived well beyond my own kind's lifeline. I've even outlived beings who have claimed to be immortal."

"Oh," Nyx said. "So you're a kind of immortal creature?"

"No, I'm definitely mortal," TD explained. "But the magic I wield has tied my lifeline to the years of my planet. In a sense, outside my world it simply lengthens or preserves my own life. But I assure you, I'm one-hundred percent mortal. And I'm not a god either, despite what popular opinion of me may say."

"Okay~" She replied and came closer to him. "And you are here because..."

"That's... private for now, if you don't mind," TD stated, sounding a bit saddened to even hint at it. "Besides, I'm feeling a bit tired right now. I promise I'll tell you one day... but not now."

"Oh right~" She managed. "Your room is ready."

She pointed towards the door when she said that. TD came to the doorway and looked inside. It was a simple room with a bed inside. There was some minor decor on the walls as well. The room, even though it wasn't amazing to look at, seemed airy and comfortable.

"I hope that will work..." Nyx said hopefully.

"It'll do nicely," TD answered sincerely. "Thank you..."

Without another word, TD lay down on the bed and fell asleep rather quickly. Now that he wasn't talking to her, it was clear that he had been rather exhausted when he had met her. If that wasn't enough, while he was sleeping Nyx could feel the waves of energy given off by his powers. It was... indescribable. His power was something so great that she couldn't fathom anyone ever possessing it. She shuddered as she felt the mere waves of his energy.

"I... will be in my room, if you need anything," She said and went towards the room next to his.

 _I hope I'm not stupid to let him stay..._

* * *

Months passed. TD remained in Nyx's world, though for what reasons he had yet to reveal. During his stay, he had done much good for the community, showing a sense of compassion towards her kind, poor or even rich. The people were all afraid of him at first, but eventually many began to warm up to him. All of them at the least held a form of respect towards him, especially when he managed to save them from a large monster wave on the night of a Blood Moon, which on their planet signaled the start of a week-long monster season that made it too dangerous to even stay in the colony. And yet, he had saved the entire colony from the horde of destruction with a single gesture of his hands.

Still, as nice as he seemed, Nyx couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong about him. He usually was cheerful in public, but there were times in private when he seemed saddened about something, as if holding back a great deal of pain inside whenever he looked at her. She decided one day to ask him about it over dinner. The dinner was same as usual; fruits, vegetables, and even a little amount of meat. After serving dinner, she sat beside him.

"I managed to buy some more meat for you. I know you like it," She said cheerfully.

"Thanks!" TD responded. "This stuff here is so exotic! I'm surprised I never ran across this place earlier in my travels. Guess I lost a bet with that one guy."

He laughed to himself as he ate what was set before him. Normally, he was a bit of a picky eater, but the food from this planet was something he never complained about... except for what he called a coconut flavored banana. That one had not gone well for him.

"So," she started, "Will you mind if I ask you something?"

"Depends. What do you want to know?" he asked, not looking to her just yet.

"Okay, I want to know if there is something which is...bothering you?" She asked. "I mean, you seem kinda upset... sometimes."

TD paused when she said that, then sighed and put down his fork.

"My past... is not one I'm too proud of," he explained. "And I've... hurt many people through my actions. Too many." A tear fell down his cheek as he spoke. "I'm afraid, if you must know. That I'm getting too attached to you and this planet. But mostly you. You- you don't deserve what will come to pass if I remain here too long..."

He stopped and seemed to lose his appetite for the night, pushing the plate in front of him away. He still remained seated however. Nyx became silent as well. For a brief moment, there wasn't any kind of sound to hear. She made a thoughtful expression and nodded to herself.

"So, you may haven't been the nicest guys out there in the past." She smiled. "But, look at you now. I don't know what you were back then but... I am sure you've changed." She chuckled jabbing him lightly. "You're the hero for many of us, and a hero to me as well."

She blushed before kissing him on his cheek. Then she smiled cheerfully and asked, "So, why is your past still that big a deal to you?"

TD was surprised for a moment from when she had kissed him, then finally managed an answer.

"Because... I may be a good person, but my darker side is the cause of my pain. He always comes back eventually, no matter how long I hold him back. I guess... I don't want him to be unleashed on you and your world." He then gave her a questioning look. "Why did you kiss me? I mean, thanks I suppose, but it's a bit surprising."

"Well..." There was an awkward silent for a moment before she giggled and said, "It's our way to... say that we deeply care about someone. You see, being close to you that long time... I guess, I kind of... feel attached to you as well."

TD chuckled. "I know what it is, in case you're wondering. It's not unknown in my world." He giggled. "Though you could've picked a less sensitive moment."

"Oh," she blushed and giggled. "Well, I guess it was alright."

TD giggled too, then felt a yawn escape him.

"I think I'm gonna turn in. Thanks for dinner," he said kindly, then stood up and left for his room.

You're welcome," She said. "I guess, I will be going to bed in a while too. Goodnight."

They both headed for their rooms, and soon they both fell asleep...

It was only what seemed to be a second later (but in truth it was many hours later) when Nyx was woken in the middle of the night by a cry of fear from TD's room. Fearing for his life, she burst into the room expecting to see some enemy. But instead, all she saw was TD sitting up in the bed looking as if he had seen something scary.

"Nyx... I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked, trying to downplay the situation.

"I heard you scream and I thought..." Nyx said with concern. "Are you feeling... alright?"

"I'm fine," TD said. "Just... a stupid nightmare."

"Oh," She came closer to him. "What... did you see?" She asked with concern. "I mean, that must have been something really terrible... even to you."

TD sighed. "It's not the first time I've had this nightmare, but it never gets easier to go through and it varies depending on which world I'm in. I... saw this world and its inhabitants all get destroyed in mere seconds. But not because the world ended... it was done by my hand." He looked to her with a scared expression. "And whenever that nightmare comes, it means that my darker side is sending me a warning, a taunting gesture to let me know that he'll be taking over eventually."

Nyx felt an urge to back off that time, but fighting that urge she stayed close to him.

"It's alright," she said as she caressed her hand on his cheek tenderly and eventually grabbed him in a loving hug while her eyes started to glow again. "For all we know, it could just be a random nightmare out of your fears, nothing more."

"But that's exactly what I fear right now," TD stated, returning the hug out of a need to be comforted. "I'm afraid I'll lose control of him and he'll be set loose again. And when that happens, you'll all be in grave danger."

She giggled, surprisingly, as he said this. "That might be true," she paused for a while. "But, is that what really scares you, losing control to your dark side?"

"Well... not entirely..." he admitted. "I'm also scared... for you."

She smiled as she released him from the hug. "Well guess what? I am still right here."

As TD looked into her eyes, there were some tears flowing down her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry. What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly turning into the sympathetic one. He reached out and brushed away the tears as he spoke.

"It's nothing, just seeing you... caring about me so much... just made me... emotional," Nyx said and forced a smile.

"But of course I care," TD answered with his own smile. "What kind of heartless monster would I be if I didn't care? A vampire?" He chuckled a bit. "I don't wish to see you or any other innocents getting hurt. You don't deserve such a thing."

She seemed a little confused for the moment, but definitely not because of what he said, but because of something else. It seemed like she wanted to say something but couldn't. TD closed his eyes for a moment and she could feel his body radiating with power again, but it felt comforting somehow to her. As if he was using his power to keep her in a relaxed state of mind. Eventually, he smiled and opened his eyes, staring into her own.

"I see..." he said softly. "You're scared of something too. It's okay. Let me see what bothers you..."

He held out his hand and slowly placed it on her forehead, causing it to glow for a moment as he peered into her mind. He was only using a tiny bit of power, for his mind reading abilities could often be dangerous for people to experience. She gave him sad smile as she felt his hand surging minor pulses of energy through her mind. It was kind of a relaxing feeling. Peering into her mind, he soon understood what was wrong. She had already lived through about half her lifespan already, leaving only 20 years in her world, which for him was about 8 of his own. She didn't want him to feel hurt by saying that she didn't have much time left to stay with him.

"Is that all?" he asked her sympathetically. "I didn't realize that's how you felt. But you don't have to hide anything from me Nyxia." His hand left her head and caressed her cheek gently. "I don't care if we don't have much time left together, because for me... even a few years would be an eternity for me that I would treasure forever."

"Really?" She sobbed.

"I promise," he answered. "Every minute, ever hour... I'd treasure it all. Forever..."

She kept staring at him for a while as he said this. She smiled for a moment, then she pulled him a deep affectionate kiss. He hesitated for only a moment before returning the kiss with the same amount of affection. His heart started beating at a speed so fast that even The Flash would've been jealous and he could've sworn that his brain had short-circuited. As soon as the kiss ended, TD gave a loud gasp and fell back slightly on the bed.

"Do you guys always kiss like that on this planet?" he asked with a slight chuckle. "Because I think any normal human would've died just now from that."

"Hmm... only to a special someone in our lives," She replied with glee before realizing what he said after that. "Wait... die?! For real?"

"Well, if you did it like how you did it now, yes," TD answered, then smirked. "However, I'm no ordinary human and I have many tricks up my sleeves, especially in regards to my magic. So, you're fine."

"Oh, thanks," Nyxia said with a giggle. "It would be too bad if my beloved died... right after our first kiss."

"Most tragic love story ever," TD joked.

"Yeah right." She chuckled then looked towards him. "Umm... would you mind another?"

"From a shapeshifter that has stolen my heart?" He teased, then pulled her close to him. "How could I say no?"

And they shared another deep and affectionate and significantly longer kiss...

* * *

"Will, you must stop!" Nyxia yelled. "Don't you see what you're doing?"

It was half a year after the nightmare that TD had decided to take the next step in the relationship with Nyxia. He had asked the big question, and she had been more than happy to say yes. Their marriage was one of the biggest her planet had ever seen and the years ahead had looked cheerful, despite what TD had said about their world nearing its end.

And then it had happened. TD's darker side had returned, wrenching control from the one Nyxia knew and loved, and he had begun to enslave the planet. Everyone had panicked and all were too scared to challenge the entity.

All but one... Nyxia had been the only one on her planet that dared to challenge TD, out of a sense of duty, but also because she hoped to save him from his own fate. TD

"The one you love is no longer here in control. I am running the show now, dear," TD mocked, his voice sounding dark to signify who was in charge. As if that wasn't enough, his form had changed as well. Vampire fangs sprouted from his mouth, his skin was deathly pale, his eyes blood red in color, and a pair of dark dragon wings sprouted from his back.

"You're not him!" She cried. "WILL, I KNOW YOU'RE STILL THERE! AND I KNOW YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS!" She yelled at TD. For a moment, TD's eyes changed back to a blue color and his expression was one of frantic urgency.

"Nyxia, run!" he shouted, then his eyes reverted back and his expression once again returned to an evil smirk.

"He can't save you now," TD stated. "Bow before me, cower before my power, and I may yet spare you. But if not... then you and your entire planet will suffer!"

"I am not bowing before a monster like you," She said as her eyes started to glow. "I'd rather fight... than to run away." She then transformed into a giant bat-like reptile with a long bird-like beak. "You hear me?!"

TD sighed as if his darker side hated doing this, but the look in his eyes and the partially hidden smile on his face said otherwise.

"Then you leave me no choice..." he said softly. Then without warning, he suddenly launched a column of fire towards her, cackling like a mad man. Nyx dodged as much as she could from the blasts of fire coming towards her. She needed to be close to him, so she could bring him back to consciousness... somehow. TD laughed again, then released a stream of lightning at her, knocking her down to the ground.

"You shapeshifters are all alike," he taunted. "You shift forms to become stronger, but in the end all you do is make yourself a bigger target! Alas, it would seem that this planet is not as strong as I thought it would be. Give me a REAL challenge!"

Nyx switched back to her human form and looked towards him with anger and frustration. Then she got up and sighed.

 _Sorry Will, you leave me no choice._

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS FOR A CHALLENGE!" She yelled loudly and then transformed into a new form. It was different than every form she ever took before. It was still quite like her original form, but now she had skin fairer than the snow, and a pair of bird wings sprouting out of her back. Her irises were hardly visible due to their brightness. Everyone else who saw her gasped with horror and disbelief.

"Hang on my love!" She said in multiple voices. "I'm coming to save you!"

"How can you save him, when you can't even save yourself?!" TD scoffed. "But if it's death you want, death you shall get! GOODBYE!"

He fired another stream of red lightning at her, but was surprised when she managed to deflect the attack entirely.

"What the-? How did you do that?!" he demanded.

"I knew you could still hear me," She smirked as she waved her hand in the air, and a slash of wind hit him. Then TD's dark side felt something even more surprising. It wasn't just wind... it was much more colder... it was almost like...

"ICE?!" he screeched. "You... I'll crush you! Smash you into a thousand pieces!"

With a roar of anger, he fired an exceptionally large blast of darkness at her, while all watched in horror at the display of his power. She giggled as she brought both of her hands in front of her and created a ice-shield.

"Looks like I surprised you, honey," she said.

"DON'T. CALL ME THAT!" TD yelled as he put more power into the attack, eventually causing the shield to crack. He finally ended the blast abruptly, causing her to stagger for a moment. While she was off balance, TD teleported over to her and grabbed her by the throat, hoisting her off the ground.

"You are all the same who resist me," he said calmly as he tightened his grip. "You fight, and you resist with all your might... but it's still futile. I still remain undefeated and you know it's pointless to fight back. So why? Why do you resist?"

"Because..." she tried to speak while struggling to breath. "I know... you still... love me..." She gripped his hand as it started to get covered in ice. "I... know... my beloved Will... is still there... fighting." She smiled as ice started to cover one of his arms. "No matter... what you do... you can never change that..."

TD snarled, ignoring the ice for the moment.

"I could kill you, right here and now... nothing could stop me, and you know it..." He paused for a moment, then abruptly released her and caused the ice on his arms to shatter.

"But it seems that I was right after all," he said. "This planet does have some strength to offer. So for that, I'll leave you alone."

She coughed to gain back her breath. "So... you will... leave my beloved?" She asked.

"Oh, but that's what you don't understand," TD stated, looking to her. "I am a part of your beloved. A personality personified by his magic. He can never be rid of me, and I can never be rid of him." He gave her his evil grin. "But, I can give you a final goodbye before we leave this world... forever."

As she heard this, her hopeful smile vanished and was replaced with a look of sorrow.

"Forever?" She sobbed "You mean... I will never see William again?"

"It's either that or your world gets destroyed instantly," TD answered. "Take it or leave it, beautiful."

The realization hit her deeply. It was a really painful feeling. She'd have to chose between either the death of their entire world or to say goodbye to the only person she ever loved. It wasn't long before she realized something else as well. Something she wanted to tell him so badly before all this madness had started. Something which gave her the hope to look forward. She sobbed heavily as she realized that she might never be able to tell him about that. And then, she made the hardest decision ever.

"Alright," She said.

"Wise choice," the entity said. "I'll give you time to say goodbye, then we're leaving."

TD's body was engulfed in light and when it cleared, the darker features had disappeared. She didn't even need to look him in the eyes to know it was the one she had fallen in love with.

"Nyx..." he said slowly and softly, "I'm- I'm sorry. So sorry... I couldn't... stop him..."

She didn't say anything at all, she just grabbed him into a hug and burst into tears as sobs started to leave her. She sobbed heavily while holding him close to her.

"William... I just wish that somehow... I could take us... all back to where we started... so I could be with you once again," she cried.

"As would I..." he answered. He then started to cry himself. "I'm... really gonna miss you..."

Nyx sobbed even harder. "Before, you go... I gotta tell you something..." She released him and kissed him affectionately. He returned the kiss just as affectionately, then looked into her eyes. The physical contact they had just experienced had given him the message.

"You're... you're..." He couldn't finish his sentence, as he was filled with mixed emotions. She nodded with a smile as she brought his hand to her belly.

"Yes my love," She said as tears started to escape her eyes. TD managed a small smile.

"It's a girl," he whispered. "And I can already tell she's beautiful..."

A gasp of joy and sadness escaped Nyx's mouth.

"I... will raise our daughter... just as we once visualized this," Nyx told him. "I will love and protect her as long as I will live."

"I know you will," he said to her.

"Time's ticking," the dark personality taunted through his body.

"Oh, bite me!" TD growled. Because of the way it worked, it looked as though TD was talking to himself in a manner that made him look crazy. She couldn't help but let out a giggle at this and pulled him in another affectionate hug.

"Goodbye Will," She said smiling sadly. "I want to tell you that the time we lived together was, and forever will be, one of the most beautiful treasures in my life."

"And in mine," TD replied. He then sang a short song to her softly.

 _"Think of me every day_  
 _Hold tight to what I say_  
 _And I'll be close to you, even from far away_

 _Know that wherever you are_  
 _It is never too far_  
 _If you think of me, I'll be with you..."_

TD released her and then made something appear in his hands: a flower Nyx was quite familiar with.

"It's the Night Rose you wore in your hair when we first met," he explained. "I've saved it all this time, and now... I want you to give it to our daughter. And... tell her... whenever she sees her father, to give this to him..."

Nyx looked towards him and then the flower. She nodded slowly as she picked the Night Rose from his hand. "I will."

TD smiled and with a final look into her eyes, he slowly and reluctantly pulled away from her, stepping backwards towards a portal that had opened up during their goodbye. As he stepped through, his skin started turning pale again as his dark side started to take over. The portal also started to close. Before it had closed completely, TD gave her one final smile.

"Don't forget me," he said softly. "And when you remember me... don't let the memories make you cry..."

His eyes turned red and the vampire fangs returned just as the portal closed, and TD was gone. Nyx just stood there for a few more moments before smiling sadly and looking around. The people around her were still watching her with a look of surprise. They were whispering to each other before they gave her a look and words of appreciation and gratitude. But she didn't say anything. Instead, she just turned around and headed towards her home.

That night, she sat near the fireplace, lost in her thoughts. Once again she was alone there. But all those years weren't in vain. She could spend all of her life with the joy of those memories, and now she was waiting for a new joy in her life. Their precious daughter.

Suddenly, she heard sharp winds blowing outside the window and got scared for a moment. There was no one to calm her down... but then she smiled and placed a hand on her belly.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Mamma will keep you safe," She whispered softly as a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

The little girl huddled up inside an alley far from home as chaos erupted all around her. The sky was a dark ominous color, explosions could be heard in every direction, and cracks kept appearing in the streets as buildings collapsed on their own will. Outside the alley, many of her people were running for their lives, but from what she didn't know. No one seemed to know where to run, which was understandable. Her world had been dying for many years now, and it was finally falling apart from what she had heard from her mother. If only she was here now to protect her. The girl hugged a wall as the cries and screams of others rang out around her.

"Mommy! Mommy, I'm scared!" she cried, even though it was pointless. Her mother was gone, and so was anyone else whom she could call her family. They had all passed away, while she was forced to live on, as her world came to an end.

She eventually stood up and walked around to find any of her friends, or any refuge from the destruction. She was crying loudly but there were none to hear her cries. She then clenched her fist and opened it again. There was a rose in her hand with sparkling dark blue petals.

"Mommy, where have you gone?" She whined as her tears dropped on the rose. "Why did you leave me alone?"

Then she turned herself into a red colored sparrow that had a ring-like structure in her legs and flew in a random direction to look for some help. Below her as she flew, she saw that her beloved town had been reduced to rubble. Fires had broken out in different areas and what little standing buildings remained were charred black. Several fissures had opened up in the ground, revealing large holes that led all the way down to who-knows-where. In many places, she could see the sprawled bodies of her kind lying about lifeless. But nowhere could she see her mother. Landing on a pile of rubble that seemed to have once been her home, she morphed back into a human form and knelt down at the pile of rubble, releasing her sorrow once more.

Then suddenly, she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder after a moment. She looked up to see that someone was placing a hand on her shoulder. The figure was human, wearing a dark coat in which his face wasn't visible.

"Who... are you?" she asked, "Can you help me find Mommy?"

"You can call me Mr. D, if you like," He said. "And I'm sorry, but your mother is gone."

"Mommy's... gone?" She couldn't believe what she heard. He nodded in response while the little girl broke into tears.

"I'm really sorry to say this to you."

The girl sobbed some more, then suddenly lifted her head and her eyes gave off a slight glow.

"This world is at its end," she said mysteriously, "It's destroyed, and if we stay we'll be next." Just as quickly as she had said that, she returned to normal and seemed to not remember saying anything. The human seemed to be staring curiously at her for a while before finally breaking the ice.

"I will help you little one," He said gently. "Would you like to come with me?"

The girl gave him a small look, then looked back to her ruined house. She seemed to be weighing her options before she finally nodded slowly and took his hand. He took her hand and started to chant something in an unknown language while they were shrouding with dark purple aura. And with a flash, both girl and the cloaked figure disappeared.

They reappeared inside a place which looked like a palace made of marble. There were huge stained glass images there, and everything seemed so beautiful.

"Here, this is my place," he said proudly. "Do you like it here?"

The girl didn't answer save for a small nod. She was still traumatized from earlier with her homeworld. She had nowhere to go, she was still so vulnerable and innocent...

"Make yourself home," He said and pointed towards a certain door. "I hope you like your new room."

She nodded again and looked down at her hands. She only then realized that she was still clutching the night-blue rose in her right hand. She embraced the rose to her chest, as it was so special to her, and then it once again disappeared. She went towards the room while giving the dark figure a look of gratitude.

* * *

 **Some time later...**

"Do you not have any friends?" the girl asked one day out of the blue. She had matured to at least seventeen years of age, and had grown all the more curious of her host. She had not been outside his palace yet, and while it was becoming a bothersome topic for her, she was more curious about the dark figure that had taken her in.

"No actually," Dark Figure replied. "I had some friends, but that was before..." He trailed off and after a moment chuckled. "That was a really long time ago."

"Oh, you poor thing!" the girl remarked, "I feel terrible for you. It sounds lonely." She looked down at the floor. "I know how that feels a little too well."

"You really think so..?" he asked.

"I have a longer lifespan than my kind should have," she explained, "So much of my family died while I kept going. Mommy was only able to stay around because I helped her." Her hand glowed for a second to emphasize what she meant. "I had very little friends who wanted to stay around me. They all feared me, because they say daddy was... a monster."

"They said your daddy was a monster?" He inquired. "That makes me curious, why did they say so?"

"Because... Mommy said that he did bad things," the girl replied, "He tried to take over my world... and because of it, many feared me when I was born. They never were scared of Mommy though. They said she was a hero, because she was the only one who stood up to him when he attacked."

"I see," he replied. "Well, my story is a little different. I abandoned my friends... myself."

"What?" the girl looked to him with surprise. "Why did you abandon them?"

"To go ahead you see," He said flatly. "I wanted to become something more than I really was and..." He paused again. "Let just say, I lost something to get something else."

The girl looked to him with surprise. "If I ever had friends, I'd keep as many as I could."

The man didn't replied to this for some time. "I wish... I'd but..." then he shook his head "That doesn't matter now... does it? So what if I don't have friends..."

"But you do have one now..." the girl said hopefully. "Don't you?"

"So... we're friends now?" The cloaked man replied, a little unsure. "Really?"

"If you want?" the girl asked, a little unsure herself.

"I do..." He replied. "I really do..."

 _"Do it."_ The man heard a voice in his head.

 _What? But she is..._ He replied to this voice in his mind.

 _"I said, make friends with her. She could be prove useful for us..."_ the voice replied

 _But master..._ he pleaded.

 _"Do it, or else you'll regret this...!"_ the voice scolded him.

"Yes, I'll be your friend..." The cloaked man finally replied to her aloud with a saddened sigh.

"Yay!" the girl screeched excitedly, crushing him with a big hug. "I won't let you down, Mr. D!"

"Thanks," He replied and hesitantly returned the hug. "I wish I could say the same but I can only try."

The girl giggled. "It's good enough!"

She released him and started skipping off to her room. But then she stopped and looked back about halfway.

"I just realized... I never told you my name did I?"

"Nope..." the man replied.

"Back home, they called me... Pandora," she said.

"I... think it suits you well." The man replied. His voice felt like he was smiling. Pandora smiled, then continued to her room once more.

* * *

 ***Time skip***

I don't wanna do this anymore!" The man said, standing in front of the mirror, "She trusted me and I made her do your orders against her will. You know that she had nothing to do with our plans!"

It had been several years now since Pandora had befriended the man. During this time, Mr. D's master, a mysterious dark force inside a magic mirror, had forced her to be employed into his services, using her shapeshifting abilities to spy on or deceive other creatures. All in the name of setting him free.

Pandora had not understood her friend's outbursts at first, thinking him to be cruel and unkind to her. To make things worst, the man's master had placed a terrible curse on her that prevented her from switching back into her original form to keep her under his submission.

"She does now!" The angry voice came from the mirror. "And don't fall prey to your emotions... she is just another pawn for us..."

"That's..." he lowered his face. "not... right." He whispered. "She'll hate me now..."

"Do you care for such an inferior creature like her?" the voice asked. "She don't have any choice, she can't get rid of that curse I put on her and that should made things easier for you."

"But..."

"Dismissed... NOW!" The voice yelled at him. Unknown to them both, Pandora had been listening in on their conversation, creeping away as soon as they stopped talking. The man went towards his chambers in the castle and sat there.

"That isn't what I thought."

Just then, he heard a sniff from above his head. Looking up, he saw what seemed to be a kind of giant spider. But he knew who it really was, especially when it shifted into another form upon crawling down to the floor; a snake-like humanoid of some kind.

"Is that why you've been acting this way?" she asked, implying that she had heard the whole conversation.

"You... heard? I mean, why...?" He was so upset now. "I'm sorry, okay... I don't have any... choice." He seemed to whine as well. "Hate me... hate me please."

Pandora sighed and transformed once again, this time into some kind of strange pony-like creature from a world that she was expected to visit next, a few feet smaller than the man before her. She was a baby blue color with emerald green eyes and a purple mane and tail. A pair of wings sprouted from her back and a symbol of some kind could be seen on her flank; a picture of a mask.

"I wanted to hate you," she explained, "But after today... I can't." She flew up into his lap and started crying softly into his shoulder. "I don't want to go anymore! I don't want to hurt anyone like this again!"

"I wish I could do something..." The man replied, "I don't have any control on the conditions unfortunately." He was whining a little as well. "I... promise I'll find a way... or try..."

Pandora smiled, but then her smile dropped for a moment and she asked with some fear in her tone, "Does he... know?"

"Know what?" The man replied.

"About us?" she inquired. "How close does he think we are?"

"He don't know much," He whispered. "Trust me... but he sometimes can communicate with me in my mind." He said it in a little alarming tone. "But he can't do this all the time for many reasons, and that's a really good thing."

Pandora smiled and snuggled up against him in her current form. Because of her current size, she was rather like a big plushie in his lap, but she didn't care.

"I think Mom would have liked you," she whispered. "She always admired people who risked so much to keep others safe."

"Thanks my dear," He replied, "I'm bound to this fate... but I will try to get you out of this prison... but for now... you've got to do... whatever he says... otherwise he'll kill us both."

She nodded, then she suddenly winced in pain and for a brief moment one of her front hooves turned into a human hand, then reverted back to a hoof. Although she still seemed to be in some pain, she gave him a smile.

"I've been trying every day," she explained, "It's gotten weaker. I think it's slowly giving away. I... can't get rid of it myself... but I'm not giving up."

"Neither am... I!" he replied, somewhat in relief.

Pandora smiled again, then asked, "Are you okay with this form? I can change it if you want..."

"I'm okay with all of your forms," The man seemed to be smiling once again. "That's the cutest form of you, I must say."

"Aww! Thanks!" she replied, her eyes giving off the cutest expression he'd ever seen her wear. Then man chuckled for a while.

"In all the time I spent here in this world, I've never been this happy." Then suddenly, the man ceased chuckling and got attentive. "I'm so sorry to say this... but... you have to go to your room now... My master is calling me for something important."

She nodded and then switched her form down to a mouse, jumped out of his lap, and scurried off to the door. Turning around, she gave him one last caring look, then squeezed under the door and disappeared. The man went into the room where that special mirror stood.

"What!? He has been born?" he asked.

"Yes! Unfortunately we were unable to find that woman on time! Now your mission is to find them and bring that child to me," The voice from the mirror responded.

* * *

 ***Time skip***

"He wants me to do what?" Pandora demanded.

"To lure that boy far from anyone who protects him so our ally can... do his job." The man replied. "That boy is really being a pain to us."

Pandora sighed. "Okay..."

Anyone who knew her enough could tell that her heart was not into the task given to her. But she didn't have much of a choice. If she didn't do what she was told, she would die. And perhaps her friend would too.

Friend? That word didn't sound right to her anymore. He was more than just a friend to her now, but how much so she could not tell for sure...

"I know that doesn't feel... right to you," The cloaked man said. "But that will be your last... unpleasant task, I promise... he will remove that curse from you and you'll be... free again." The cloaked man sighed. "At least, I can hope that he'll do this... I mean... we don't have much options..."

Pandora nodded, then stiffened as a clanking noise was heard from behind and their new "ally" stood before them, lugging an unconscious unicorn mare over his shoulder with one of his four arms. He was like a robot, but unlike most he was capable of emotions and seemed almost like some kind of alien creature in the way he walked about. His face was actually capable of showing expressions as well, and right now it showed a bit of an evil grin.

"Here," he said, dumping the poor mare down at her feet. "That is your disguise to pull up. Search her memories, then do your thing... Mimikurse."

Pandora inwardly snarled at him for calling her that. "Mimikurse" was the false name that she and Mr D. had given her to make her sound more sinister and evil. Swallowing her anger and any other emotions that would give her away, she put on a convincing evil smirk and turned to view her unfortunate prisoner.

"Hmm, not much to look at, is she?" she stated, inspecting the mare with care in her newest form; a female Changeling drone that must've once belonged to one of their previous ally's hive.

"Would you have preferred that I gave you the Princess herself?" the robot master scoffed.

"I can see now," Mimikurse said. "She has a lots of really beautiful memories." Her tone was saddened, no matter how hard she tried not to read her memories. "I see..."

"Are you sure that you don't see your demise at the hands of your employer?" the robot master asked with a chuckle. He seemed to be ignoring the human figure behind her, seeming more curious in the shapeshifter.

"You better shut your s*** mouth right now!" The man warned, raising his hand and causing the robot to get struck by a jolt of thunder. "Or else... I'm seeing your demise at my hand."

"Please," the four armed robot said nonchalantly. "You don't scare me, and you can't defend her if you tried from my hand. However..." He suddenly lowered his tone to a whisper. "For both your sakes, I hope you survive this job your master has given you."

This surprised the two before him, for they had not expected their ally to show any sympathy. As far as they had known, he was simply a loyal ally who supported his client to the end.

"Why would you care?" Mimikurse asked, shape-shifting into the unicorn mare's form.

"You don't have anything to do with us, do you?" The man stood in front of her as he looked towards the robot.

The robot smiled. "Between you and me, your master is simply another asset for me to use to try and reach my own goals much quicker. Once this job is done, if he succeeds, he'll be luck that I don't come for him next." He gave them another expression they didn't expect, wistfulness. "You both remind me of myself and my own sweetheart... before I became who I am now."

The robot sighed and picked up the still-unconscious mare and started to walk out of the room, meeting another human figure on the way out.

"Assemble your men," he said to the human. "Keep a close eye on the mare. The boy will be coming for him, and you must be prepared to handle what he may throw at you."

The human saluted, then followed his master outside, leaving Mimikurse and her companion alone. Mimikurse broke into tears as that robot left the room. The man looked towards her and seemed to give her a saddened look.

"What happened dear?"

"What if we never do get out of this?" she asked through her tears. "I lost my parents... I don't wanna lose you too!" She stomped one of her hooves angrily. ""That monster! Why is he doing this to them? To us? What significance does this hold for him?" Her voice cracked as her voice became almost inaudible. "It's not right... and it's not fair..."

"I'm afraid... I don't have any of the answers to... your questions," He answered. "My master has some personal grudge with that boy... the only thing we can do is hope... that this will be the final task you'll do against your will."

"I still... don't like it," She managed.

"I understand... now let's... get over with it," The man replied.

"Okay..." she said. She put on a brave face and started to trot in the direction of the door. Right before she left, she turned back and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Be careful..." she said. "I-"

"Come on! I don't have all morning!" a human interrupted her, pulling her along to the door and closing it behind her. Mimikurse sighed and followed him out, never being able to finish her sentence.

"I love you too," The man replied to her as she disappeared to continue her mission.

* * *

 ***Time Skip***

"Not another move, or it will be your last, demon!" the human figure warned her as he glared in her direction. Beside him was a pony-fish-hedgehog hybrid who appeared to be some kind of exotic Siren, a Timberwolf with an intelligent look in his eyes, and a red evil-looking spirit with a sword and cruel helmet. Mimikurse had earlier attempted to capture the boy, Joy Star, and bring him to her master, only to be foiled by this band of misfits. The Timberwolf alone had proved to be a difficult opponent, and the others seemed just as bad. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt that the energy from the other human was... familiar.

"I'm NOT a demon!" She protested with anger and worry, "And I must take the boy to him... otherwise..." She began to cry and morphed into a little filly's form.

 _I must not fail. I can't fail,_ she thought while she was crying. She waited for what she expected to be a killing blow...

"Uncle," the Siren said to the human, "She's not faking her emotions."

"She?" the human asked, looking to Pandora. The Timberwolf was still crouched and ready in case a fight broke out again, while the spirit looked to her without any emotion at all behind that metal mask he wore.

"Do you have a name?" the human asked.

 _Name?_ she thought to herself. _It could still be a trap. I can't tell them, not unless I know their intentions._

"They call me Mimikurse... I had a real name once, that was... I don't remember," she lied.

 _Creator knows how much I hate this name, but I don't have many options right now._

"But are... you trying to trap me or something in this way?" she demanded, feeling a little worried. The human was silent, then lowered his guard to look to her.

"I can't let you take Joy," he said softly, "but I won't kill you either." This response surprised Pandora and she listened with some interest.

"I can tell that you are in a troubled state currently," the human continued. "If you fail your masters, you will probably die; on the other hand, the same goes if you try to take me on. So, I'm instead going to try a different approach, as I feel that you don't want to do this. I'm not trying to trap you... I'm offering you a choice, a chance to make things right."

 _He knows? But how could he... maybe it's a trap? No, it sounds too genuine. But help me? How?_

"You can't make it right," She protested again. "You'll only make the situation worse." She stomped her hoof on the ground. "Only he can... he promised me that he'll remove this... CURSE... after this final task."

 _Who he thinks he is? I don't care... I know he wants trap me... but it seems... I should let them... know about my curse..._

Knowing it would hurt, she transformed into many forms seen and unseen before finally morphing into her original form: a human girl with brown hair and green eyes. Then she shrieked in pain before morphing back into the pink unicorn mare once again as her eyes started to bleed. The others all winced at what they had witnessed, then the human came closer to her. He showed no aggression, no questionable acts, only a caring expression.

"He is not the only one with powerful magic," he said, "and I have sensed the level of the curse. I can remove it from you, if you'll let me." The human looked her in the eyes. "Please, let me help you like someone once did for me..."

Behind him, the Siren was looking to her just as hopefully. The spirit was still silent and unmoving, but had at least sheathed his sword. The Timberwolf gave a pleading whimper as if to say, "Just give him a chance."

 _Is this real? It soounds too good to be true! But what if it doesn't work? He doesn't want to hurt me anymore, that much is fact. But can he truly...? When would I ever get a chance like this?_

"If you think you can do this..." She paused for a brief moment. "Then get me rid of this..." she said in a hopeful tone. The human nodded and slowly placed a hand on her head and started chanting in a strange language, as his hands glowed and a surge of power entered her body. Suddenly, she felt the curse being lifted by this human with relative ease. And the power he possessed... she could've sworn that it was familiar to her.

After a few moments, he stopped chanting, signaling that he had done his job. However, right when he finished, something happened that neither had expected. The human's eyes glowed with a white light and his expression changed into one of surprise. Pandora felt a jolt go through her body and memories of her past flashed before her eyes. One particular memory caught her eye, a memory from when her mother was still alive. She was showing her a picture of a male figure, which her mom said was a picture of Pandora's father. The figure in the picture... looked exactly like the human who had lifted the curse.

 _No way..._ she dared to hope. _Is it really him?_

The human suddenly reached out with his other hand and wrenched his first hand from her head, falling backwards onto the ground when he did. His eyes stopped glowing and the memories stopped flowing through her body.

"Uncle!" the Siren called, rushing over to him. The Timberwolf followed her example while the spirit simply stared at the still-unconscious Joy. The human sat up and leaned against the Timberwolf for support.

"What happened?" the Siren asked. The human looked at Pandora, a look of disbelief on his face. Something in his expression told her that he had seen her memories as well.

"It can't be..." he whispered. Then all of sudden, Pandora felt herself lifted into the air and brought in front of the human boy she wanted to capture.

"Tell me! Where. Is. Bubble!" He yelled with anger. Surely, he was really upset at what happened to him.

"Joy, DON'T!" the other human shouted, his voice amplifying above that of her captor's. A wave of energy knocked Pandora out of Joy's grip and staggered Joy back a bit. Startled by his friend's actions, Joy simply glared at the other human. But the other human ignored him, keeping his attention on Pandora.

"Mimikurse... what was your mother's name? Can you remember?" he asked.

"My mother's name..." she spoke with a thoughtful tone. "That was something like... Nyx... as far as I remember."

 _Can this human really be my father...?_

The human was silent for a moment, then stood up and walked over to Pandora as if to confirm something. He looked closely at her, then a few tears ran down his cheeks as he stared at her with a look of realization.

"I can't believe it," he said in wonder. "After all these years... I thought I'd never live to see this day..."

"What do you mean?" She asked the human, then started to morph into her human girl form. That was much better now, she wasn't feeling pain anymore by turning into this form. Joy and many of the others immediately looked away from her, some of them flushing from embarrassment. She soon noticed the reason herself and felt really awkward.

 _Should've known about this!_

"Here, this should help," the mystery human said. He snapped his fingers- actually, he pretended to but she still heard the snap- and a flash of light engulfed her. When it cleared, she saw that she was now was wearing a kind of pink dress. The human gave a shrug, as if to say that it was the only thing he could think of at the time, then he sighed.

"Nyx was the name of one of my previous wives, before Twilight," he explained. "Her kind... had very short lifespans. I... abandoned her to protect her kind... from myself, for back then I was still the villain. It pained me to do it though, for I learned not long after that she was pregnant. I was saddened that I'd never see my little girl grow up..." He suddenly burst into tears and fell to his knees. "I'm sorry. Sorry I couldn't be the father I should've been, sorry for leaving, attacking her kind... I'm sorry for everything."

She kept staring at the human with expressions of surprise on her face.

 _I can't believe this, after all these years... I never thought I'd ever see him in front of me._

She began to sob and came on her knees. She held his hand and said, "Mother... told me a long time ago..." She sobbed and wiped her tears. "If I see my father ever again... don't forget to give him this." She clenched her hand as it started to glow, then she opened it again. She showed him the night rose she was holding. "It's a night rose. Do you... recognize this?"

The human took a look a it, then a small smile appeared on his face.

"I do. She sometimes wore one in her hair, especially in the summer," he said. He looked up at Pandora's face. "You look so much like her."

 _It's him! It's really him!_

She finally hugged her father and burst into tears. This was a heartfelt moment for everyone who was there. Then all of sudden, a shout was heard.

"BUBBLE!" The human named Joy shouted, "TD, I don't care who she is to you." He was really angry. "Your 'precious' daughter has hidden her somewhere. Ask her! Where. Is. She!"

TD looked to Pandora and gave her a gentle expression.

"Mimi," he said, already giving her a nickname, "Where did they take Bubble? Please... I won't let them harm you. Where are they?"

She smiled as she looked towards her father. "Alright... father," she said. "She's been hidden in an old empty apartment... just a little ways from the railway station."

"Let's get her out of there then," Joy exclaimed. "And TD, stay out of my path this time! I want to destroy those pieces of useless scrap myself!"

"No promises," TD stated. He then snapped his fingers and they all teleported away.

* * *

 ***Time Skip***

The man was standing in the Everfree forest in the dark with no one around. Clearly, he was waiting for someone.

"Oh Pandora," he sighed. "Where are you?"

Just then, he heard the slightest noise from nearby, almost inaudible. Looking around, he didn't see anything at first but a single firefly. A firefly that was getting awfully close to him...

It passed by his ear and he suddenly heard a tiny voice whisper, "Here! I'm here!"

He chuckled. "It's so nice to see you again. Or hear you." Then he looked towards the little firefly. "I suppose you've decided to stay here now."

The firefly nodded, almost unseen due to it's size, then it fluttered a ways away from him and transformed into the human form of Pandora. She was barely containing her excitement.

"The curse is gone!" she half-whispered, half-squealed. "It feels so good to be back!"

"It's so good to know that you're happy," He said. "Alas! Looks like I'm all alone again... but I'm so glad that you don't have to serve my master anymore."

Pandora's smile faded. "I guess... we're now fighting against each other now... aren't we?"

The cloaked man nodded. "I guess so." Then he seemed to lower his face "That's so ironic... isn't it?"

She nodded, then added, "Well, you don't have to leave yet. Dad says that your master can't find this world, and it works on a different timescale. Your master won't even notice you're gone."

"I guess so..." He replied, then asked, "What if your dad saw us...? He'd probably think that I'm here to kidnap you."

"He won't know," she said reassuringly. "He's asleep right now. Also... I may have pulled a few strings with a Timberwolf friend. He won't bother us."

"That's a relief..." He said and seemed to smile. "I will love to spend some time here as well... with you my dear."

Pandora smiled and hugged him tightly for a moment, before looking to his face once more.

"I love you," she whispered softly. The man seemed to be sobbing with joy at this.

"I... love you too," he replied. Pandora had wanted to hear those words for so long, it felt like a dream come true for her. But before they went any further, she requested of him, "If it's not too much to ask... I'd like to see your face... just once."

"You're... sure of that?" He asked. "My face... is hidden for a reason."

Pandora gave him a reassuring smile. "I never have judged you by your appearance. Why should this be any different?"

The man sighed and brought his hands to the hood to remove it. Hesitantly and slowly, he unleashed his face from the dark hood. She quickly noticed why he was so hesitant to show his face. Half of his face seemed to burned and was much darker than the the other half, and it had a strange symbol on it. He had redish-brown hair on his head. The good half of his face was fair and handsome, but the other half was just... not so much.

"How... do you like this?" He asked, hiding the other half of his face. "I know I'm not very... appealing..."

Pandora slowly took away the hand that covered the other side of his face and gave him another smile.

"I don't care," she said, brushing her hand against his cheek. "You're still my dashing hero from before."

"You... you really mean it?" He asked in low voice. Her response was a quick kiss before answering.

"With all my heart."

He kept looking towards her before smiling and saying, "Thank you... Pandora."

She smiled back, then pulled him in for a longer kiss than the last. He returned the kiss with equal affection as he felt a jolt of happiness go across his whole body. Their kiss deepened a little and Pandora could hear their heartbeats softly against each other. That was a really joyful moment for both of them as they kept pressing their lips against each for a little while longer, before finally breaking the kiss.

"Wow..." Pandora managed.

"Wow, right..." the man exclaimed. "That was..."

"Amazing," Pandora finished.

"Yeah... amazing!" He replied. "And... lovely too." For the first time, Pandora saw him blushing. She smiled and kissed him again, savoring the moment they shared. That kiss went on for more than a few minutes as they both held each other in an affectionate embrace. They were interrupted by a low howl in the distance. Pandora broke away and listened, then she looked back to the man.

"Plank's telling me that we don't have much time left," she explained.

"Oh... okay then... please take care..." the man said to her, pulling in his hood over his face once again.

"You too..." she said, before slinking off into the direction of Ponyville. He waited for a moment longer, then in a flash of purple light he too disappeared.

* * *

 **Present day...**

"After that, well..." Mimi (or Pandora) said as she looked to the group.

"The rest is history," Zach finished for her. The snowstorm hadn't died down yet, so the group had stayed in Thur's cave to wait it out for the morning. For breakfast, Zach had conjured up a pizza that thankfully was edible for all members of the group. He even made one slice become large enough for Thur. On top of that, the pizza kept regenerating any slices they took, so it was a potentially infinite source.

"I'm... sorry," Sugar Plum remarked.

"It's... fine," Pandora said to them, "It wasn't easy for me, but I managed to pull through."

"So... do we call you Pandora now?" Amalii asked.

"You can still call me Mimi if you'd like," the shapeshifter replied with a smile. "I've gotten rather attached to the name."

"Like how my little brother got attached to the name Dorkus after my little sister called him that enough," Sugar Plum remarked, a twinge of homesickness in her voice. Zach started to laugh when he heard this.

"Dorkus?" he laughed. "Dad tells me that's the name of a villain from a cartoon he used to watch! The guy is pretty creepy and evil, but the name..."  
The pegasus continued to chuckle, unable to finish his thoughts.

"Well, Sterling isn't creepy and evil, it was just a jab at his intelligence," She stated.

"Didn't everypony jab at his intelligence?" Diana asked. "Seriously, I remember the bullies at school being anything but subtle about it."

"Yeah, but at the same time he made a name for himself being funny, so eventually it went from laughing at him to laughing with him," Sugar Plum smiled.

"Quite the comeback in my opinion," Thermidor remarked.

"It is," Diana answered. She then sighed a bit, catching the attention of her brother.

"You too?" he asked, to which his sister gave a nod.

"You too what?" Sugar Plum asked.

Zach looked to Sugar Plum. "It seems we're all feeling a little homesick already," he explained.

"I still don't know how they do that," Pandora (or Mimi, as she prefers) stated.

"Telepathy," Thermidor replied. "Diana told me about it. Apparently your brother has had this power since he was born."

"Huh..." Amalii seemed to be interested.

"It's interesting to say the least," Sugar Plum remarked.

"Have you ever tried it with her?" Mimi asked Zach, referring to him and Sugar Plum. Zach gave a sheepish grin.

"Admittedly, yes," he answered, "I'd say she took it surprisingly well the first time I communicated with her telepathically." He then gave a confused expression. "I'm not sure why though. Personally, I'd have freaked out a bit if I didn't have the power myself."

"I took it better than my dad did when he found out about it." She stated. "I believe he said something along the lines of 'Somepony's mind is a sacred place that should only be shared to others in the form of speech. Invading on one's inner thoughts is a disgusting form of invasion of privacy...' I don't really remember the rest, he went on for a little while."

"Hence the reason why I'm careful of what I find out about someone's mind," Zach chuckled. "Also, if it wasn't for my telepathy, dad and mom probably would've died a hundred times during my infancy."

"Doesn't that make him hypocritical since he's friends with two beings that can do that?" Amalii questioned. "Technically three if you count our dad."

"My dad's kind of a hypocrite about a lot of things; but he's open about it, which is better than most hypocrites," Sugar Plum shrugged.

"That does sound better," Amalii agreed.

"So, will every story our siblings tell be heart-breaking to hear?" Mimi asked, changing the subject.

"Hmm... Wo mindok, who knows?" Thur spoke, finally breaking his silent streak. "All we can do is find out for ourselves and hope."

"Here's to hoping then," Mimi remarked, pretending to drink from an imaginary glass.

"I mean, ONE happy story would be nice," Sugar Plum stated.

"I believe dad said that one of them broke off on good terms with him," Zach spoke.

"Otherwise, we're probably not hearing them tell us any good stories themselves," Amalii said bluntly.

"I could always TELL a non-heartbreaking story. It wouldn't be true necessarily, most true non-heartbreaking stories are kind of boring," Sugar Plum replied.

"Until you watch Princess Bride and realize just how good of a 'didn't break your heart at the end' kind of story it is," Zach said. The others looked to him with surprise, save for Diana and (for obvious reasons) Thermidor.

"How do you even know that story?" Mimi asked.

"How do any of us know that story?" Amalii added, just as confused.

"Hmm, seems we all share some connection in that regard," Thur stated, not showing the surprise in his voice.

"I know the story because it was number forty seven on the list of two hundred movies my dad showed me and my mom on that trip to his home world," Sugar Plum said.

"I almost forgot that you've actually been to Dad's homeworld," Zach noted. "I never did get to go myself yet. Dad claims that my pony form would still be visible if I did."

"That's odd, I was one of dad's kind when I was there." Sugar Plum remarked.

"It's chaos magic," Diana explained.

"Huh?" Zach looked over to Diana. "What do you mean?"

"For some reason, beings of Chaos like yourself are not affected by changes that may occur in such worlds," Diana continued, "Ever wondered why Dad's able to keep his original form in Equestria while Uncle Chuck can't, even without using magic."

"That... makes sense." Sugar Plum stated.

"Huh," Zach was impressed. "Never thought of it like that."

"Yeah," Sugar Plum nodded. Thur looked up and a smile appeared in his eyes.

"Fin strun lost vod. The storm has passed," he said. Looking outside, the group saw that what he had said was true. The snowstorm had ended and the sky was clear.

"Hallelujah," Sugar Plum remarked.

"And not a moment too soon," Zach said, standing up. "With the storm gone, it'll be much easier to make the next jump."

"If you don't mind," Mimi stated, "Make sure the weather is cheery this time!"

"I agree," Amalii complained, "That was too cold and sudden for my taste last time."

"I didn't like the cold either," Thermidor remarked, "But perhaps you shouldn't strain Zachary too much."

"No strain no gain, that's what my dad says. Find a Bahamas zone sibling please!" Sugar Plum exclaimed.

Zach chuckled. "Alright everyone, hand on tight! Next stop, a world that thankfully doesn't have bad weather right now!" Then he added rapidly, "Zachary Sparkle is not responsible for any and all personal belongings that are left behind. Time of day is at random. If you feel motion sickness or are mentally unprepared for dimensional jumps, please contact the pilot immediately. Thank you for flying with us!"

"Whoa!" Amalii joked, "I didn't realize this was a flight we were on!"

"Crap," Thermidor added, apparently knowing a bit about the joke, "I forgot my passport."

"My dad says passports and identification cards are evil government ploys. I've never had one," Sugar Plum stated.

"Course then again, you've never had to get on a plane before," Diana replied, then added with curiosity, "Have you?"

"No, but I also technically don't have a birth certificate or any records of the adoption." Sugar Plum stated. "Dad just got out the double barrel whenever somepony from the adoption agency came by so there wouldn't be any trouble."

"That's one way to do it," Zach giggled. "Well, hang on! This is gonna be bumpy!"

His wings glowed brightly and they all disappeared in a cloud of feathers, leaving the world behind them as they continued their search.

* * *

TD sighed heavily to himself as he stood in a restricted room in the Castle, one he had personally installed himself. In this room, his greatest and also his most dangerous of magical experiments were conducted. Right now, he was trying to perform a kind of resurrection spell.

"Lemme see," he said to himself aloud. "I've got everything I need. Now, all that is needed is a good spark."

He summoned his magic together and a cauldron appeared nearby, filled with boiling water. Summoning a Fire Flower in his hands, TD threw the flower into the pot, where it quickly melted and transformed the water into some kind of golden liquid. He then started throwing in all kinds of other ingredients; of the ones that could be recognized, a handful of Poison Joke and a spoonful of Zap Bee honey was included in the mix. After he was satisfied with the ingredients used, TD lifted his hands over the cauldron and spoke some words in the Dragon tongue:

" _Bo hi wo los dilon. Zu'u ofan hi sil!"_ *****

The cauldron glowed a red color, power began to build up around him, then in a flash of light and with a loud explosion, a single figure appeared in the room with TD, replacing the cauldron. The figure looked exactly like the one Pandora had mentioned in her past, the Dark Figure who had helped Ornos fight against Joy Star. TD smiled kindly and held out his hand to the figure, who was perhaps still wondering how he was there.

"Welcome back, Mr. D."

* * *

*Come, you who are dead. I give you life!

 **Neat trick, TD! Mimi (or Pandora) will be surprised.**

 **As for the rest of you, keep up with the gang and I'll cya next time!**


End file.
